A heart and a spark beat as one
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 1

Optimus stood away from the others; he was in pain his severed servo laid on the ground. He stared at the bodies of his former mentor and his brother, his spark was hurting in ways he could not even comprehend. He felt tears roll down his face, betrayal stung his spark. He glanced over at Samuel James Witwicky, he looked irritated about something, as he saw the blonde femme walk away from him.

Samuel stalked up to the human femme, and grabbed her arm as anger flared up in his eyes."You're leaving me just like that after everything that we've been through?" Sam asked.

"I told you Sam, I don't love you, I am attracted to someone else." Carly said.

Sam laughed bitterly then."Who are you attracted too?" Sam demanded.

Carly glanced up toward the flamed mech, who had been watching the whole thing. He looked shocked at her confession, but Sam looked absolutely enraged by it."HIM….? He's a machine for crying out loud!" Sam yelled as Carly hauled off and smacked Sam across the face then.

"If you EVER call him that again, I will make you sorry for it in ways you would never understand." She hissed.

Sam glared up at Optimus, who looked shocked still that she was attracted to him."I want you all out of my life and that goes for Bumblebee too!" Sam roared as he took off running away from the Autobots.

Carly turned back toward Optimus, who still stared down at Carly. His optics dimmed, as she walked closer toward him."Optimus, I know you heard that conversation I wanted to talk to you privately not do it this way all out in the open like this." Carly said as Optimus slowly bent closer toward Carly.

He was silent not sure of what to say to her, he was at a loss for words. Carly bit her bottom lip, and ran her hand over his face. A sad robotic sound escaped him, as her hand continued to run over his face.

Optimus had lost so much in the last few days, Skids and Mudflap sacrificed their lives for Ironhide. He was betrayed in so many ways, and the humans were no different. They were exiled off their new home; they had nowhere else to go. The humans looked at them strangely now, and Optimus wondered what would happen now. He was concerned about what happen if things spiraled out of control again. Megatron and the Decepticons were gone but that would not stop humanity from turning on them once more.

"Optimus, will you talk to me please?" Carly asked.

Optimus glanced away, and gently felt her hand on his face once more."Optimus, I am sorry, you are mad I am attracted to you. I am sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, I won't bother you anymore." Carly whispered as she moved her hand away and started to walk away.

"Carly, please do not leave, wait." Optimus said as he grimaced at the pain which shot within his body.

Carly bit her bottom lip, when she turned to face him. His optics dimmed from the pain, which coursed through his body as sparks still came from his body from his servo was severed from. He couldn't believe a human found him attractive, and the idea that the human had been Samuel's mate once bothered him slightly.

Ratchet walked up to him, he wanted to treat his leader and prime right away now. Optimus nodded and glanced down at Carly, as a rare smile crossed his features then.

"I must go for repairs, but would you like accompany me, Carly?" he asked.

She smiled then, she wished very much to accompany him back to the base for repairs. So, she rode back in Bumblebee, because Optimus could not transform until he was repaired. So, he asked Bumblebee to transport her back to their base, but little did any of them know the trouble that was brewing ahead for them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 2

Carly rode with Bumblebee, who seemed rather silent at first, and Carly had a good idea why."Bumblebee, I know you are upset about Sam, but honestly don't be so put off from it okay?" she said. "It's his loss; he gave up on you and the others not the other way around." Carly said as Bumblebee finally spoke then.

"He was my charge, but I thought of him like a brother and a friend I will miss him terribly, Carly." Bumblebee said.

There was an awkward silence then, and then Carly spoke."Bumblebee, are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No Carly, because Optimus needs to be happy, he hasn't been happy and now with having to offline Sentinel and Megatron both. He is very sad and then add the humans exiling us; they never really said we were welcome back yet. We might end up being taken to some other place again who knows." Bumblebee said.

"No, you won't I will make sure of that myself," Carly said. "I will make sure I get someone to listen to me." Carly said.

"How?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not sure yet, but I will think of something." She said with a serious look on her face.

"We don't want to leave again; we have nowhere else to go now." Bumblebee said.

"I know, don't worry I will think of something, I promise okay?" she said as she tried to think of someone who could help.

She was not going to lose the Autobots not again, and she sure as Hell was not losing Optimus Prime.

…

Sam was stalking down the street, when a black tinted 4x4 was following him closely. The 4x4 pulled up next to Sam, and the side door opened and two men grabbed the young man and tossed him inside."Let me go…!" Sam ordered.

"Relax Mr. Witwicky, I just want some information." The man said.

Sam couldn't see their faces; whoever they were they had ski masks on. "Kidnapping me off the streets is really swift for making me feel secure and wearing masks, really trustworthy guys." Sam snarked.

The one man removed his ski mask; Sam studied the man's face a long jagged scar ran down his face."Better…?" the man asked.

"Depends, who are you?" Sam asked as the man laughed.

"I am Silas and we Mr. Witwicky are MECH and we know you have some interesting friends from another planet." Silas said as Sam snorted and glanced away.

"They aren't my friends not anymore; the leader took my girl away from me." Sam snapped.

"Really, do tell." Silas said as Sam narrowed his eyes, but told Silas about Carly and was surprised to see Silas on his side.

"Are you looking for payback?" Silas asked him.

"Maybe, how?" Sam asked as Silas just smiled then.

"That's all I wanted to know, Mr. Witwicky, I will take you to our headquarters, and perhaps after we've spoken I can find a place for you on my team, does that interest you?" Silas asked.

"Yes keep talking," Sam said as Silas nodded as he handed Sam a cigarette, who gladly took it.

Once at the headquarters of MECH, Sam looked around very impressed with what he saw. "So what's the revenge plan for Optimus Prime and the others or is it just for Prime?" Sam asked.

"Would you rather it was just for the leader?" Silas asked.

"Maybe yes, I would." Sam said.

"Okay, experiments done on him perhaps?" Silas asked.

"Yes." Was all Sam said. "Just hurt him anyway you can." Sam growled.

"Very good, Mr. Witwicky welcome to MECH," Silas said.

"I will need my stuff right?" Sam asked.

"Yes I will let Greg take you home to get whatever you need, and you will live here now." Silas said.

"Okay," Sam replied.

Silas watched Sam and Greg leave for Sam's apartment, Silas' right hand man walked up."You trust that kid, Silas?" he asked.

"No, but he will be useful to us, when he is no longer useful then we will get rid of him." Silas said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 3

Carly watched as Ratchet tended to Optimus, he had put the Autobot leader into medical stasis while he reattached his servo. Carly watched him work, she noticed the green and white medic was silent and wondered what he was thinking about. She got her curiosity answered when he turned to look at her.

"Carly, please know something, I am not against you being with Optimus, but I do know humans are fickle and Optimus has been hurt and betrayed enough. So please, if you are not serious in being with him any longer than you were with Samuel then…." Ratchet started to say, until she held her hand up.

"I won't hurt him; I give you my word, Ratchet." She said as he nodded.

"See to it that you don't," he said.

Carly just smiled at that, she could tell he was being overprotective and she thought it was cute. She was startled by her cell phone, and she glanced at her caller ID and grinned. "I have been waiting for this call, excuse me Ratchet." She said as he nodded. "Hello Uncle Walt, how are you sir?" she asked as she listened to the caller speak. "Yes, I thought you would be able to help, can you find someplace that is protected for them to have their base?" she asked as this intrigued Ratchet. "Yes someplace which is protected, safe and no one can exile them like that again, they've done no wrong doing to anyone." Carly said. "Thank you so much for speaking with the President, Uncle Walt, yes they are heroes especially Optimus Prime." She said as they hung up from their conversation.

Ratchet cleared his voice, and glanced down at her. "You did all that for Optimus, didn't you?" he asked.

Carly glanced up and smiled, her smile bright and cheerful."Yes," was her simple response. "He means the world to me and I will not lose him or any of my other Autobot friends." She said,

"What did your uncle find out?" he asked.

"He had a base for you all, and no one will harass you all or make you leave Earth now." She said as her hand dropped along Optimus' leg. "I can't lose him," was all she said.

Ratchet was deeply impressed with Carly's words, she truly seemed like she cared for his leader and prime.

….

Optimus was coming out of medical stasis, and was startled to find Carly curled up on his chest plates sound asleep. He looked up at Ratchet, who merely shrugged and smiled. Optimus moved his hand close to Carly, and a rare smile touched his lip plates. "She cares about you," was all Ratchet said as he started to head out of the medical bay.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"Out, you are a big bot you can make conversation you do not need me to hold your servo." Ratchet cackled.

Optimus scowled then at Ratchet, "Are you picking on me?" Optimus asked raising an optic brow.

"Me? I wouldn't dream of it, Optimus, honestly what kind of bot do you take me for?" he asked.

"One who would take any chance to pick on me, that's the kind of bot you are," Optimus said with a laugh of his own.

"Damn straight and do not forget it." Ratchet said.

Optimus rolled his optics then, and smirked; when he heard Carly stretch and start to wake up."Hello Carly, did you recharge well?" he asked.

"Yes thank you, Optimus," she said as Ratchet snorted with laughter. "What's wrong, Ratchet?" she asked.

"Oh not a thing, Carly, is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked with a snarky tone.

Optimus got up taking Carly with him, he held up his massive hand in front of Ratchet."Talk to the servo, because the audios are not listening." Optimus remarked as Carly burst out into complete hysterical fits of laughter.

"Oh that was hysterical, Optimus." She said with a snort of laughter.

"Oh yes Optimus that was very funny ha ha ha!" Ratchet snarked. "Be off with you both now!" Ratchet remarked.

"I am going," Optimus said laughing as he ducked in time to miss getting hit with a wrench.

Ratchet laughed then, "I am glad she makes him laugh, even though it was at my expense." He replied.

Oh scrap, what did I just say," Ratchet mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 4

Carly waited for Optimus to return from where he had gone, she closed her eyes as he instructed. "No peeking, Carly," he scolded playfully.

"Okay my bad," she giggled as she heard him transform which she figured was back into vehicle form.

"Okay you may observe now," he said his baritone voice wrapped around her like a blanket as she opened her eyes.

She gasped as she saw his new vehicle form a blue with red flames Western Star cab was Optimus' new vehicle. Optimus suddenly broke apart his gears snapped and spun into place as he knelt beside her. "Do you approve?" he asked his optics shined brightly as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I do very much," she said her hand cascaded over his face, which made him shudder.

"I am pleased you like it," he said as his optics dimmed as she continued to caress his face what she could reach. "I-I like that," he said his voice dipped down lower.

She smiled then, you know you have a new base, right?" she asked.

"Yes, an underground base and an area for an apartment for you, Carly, please say you will live with us on the base with me?" he asked as his optics never left her.

She smiled then, and reached up on tip toes kissed his cheek. "I will stay with you if you want me too," she said as he grinned.

"Would you like for me to help pack you up?" he asked as she grinned.

"Quick aren't you?" she said with a smile.

"I do not wish for you to change your mind, Carly," he said honestly.

"I won't Optimus, never," she said as she kissed his lips, which made his optics brighten and then dim.

He suddenly felt like a youngling who had never been with a femme before, he was nervous and tripping all over himself trying to say the right thing.

"I-I am pleased I will transform and you can ride me." Optimus said not realizing what he said as Carly grinned as she thought how absolutely adorable the Autobot commander was when he was nervous.

She slid into the cab, and ran her hand over his seats, which in turn made him shudder once more. She glanced at the dials on his dash; they had been spun around and moved with a bit of urgency. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I just am rather….." his voice came from the radio rather husky.

"Relax I don't bite…. Much," she said as he shuddered once more which made her smile.

Primus help him, he felt like a loopy youngling

Xxxxxxx

A/N – a small fluffy chapter, now this story is going to be a series this one is really different from others I have done. Please R and R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 5

Several weeks have passed….

Optimus and helped Carly fix her apartment up very nicely, she was most pleased with that. She got several apartment warming gifts from the different bots, but of all the gifts she loved the one from Optimus.

She loved it, it was a massive home stereo with very strong speakers, but she never played it loud though. She also liked softer music, which Optimus was very thankful for too. Carly found Optimus in vehicle mode and he seemed rather quiet to her. She ran her hand over his new vehicle form. "Are you okay, Optimus?" she asked.

"I miss them, Carly" Optimus said.

Carly misunderstood at first, and felt bad. "You mean Sam?" she asked sadly.

"What…? No I am referring to the crazy twins they were annoying but they broke the tension at times." Optimus said as he broke apart transforming into bi pedal mode.

He leaned down and placed his hand on the floor by her, she climbed on instantly going up by his face.

Optimus signed and walked further back into the base and sat down on the floor. "I cared for them, I care for all my soldiers." Optimus said as he showed Carly holograms of different times with those two silly twins.

She laughed as she thought of them; she hadn't really gotten to know those two too much. "They were silly at times, weren't they?" she said with a laugh.

Optimus laughed then. "Indeed they had this habit of sneaking up on people and tapping them on their back struts and saying boo and then laugh." Optimus said with a chuckle.

"I am so sorry what happened to them, Optimus, it wasn't right not by a long shot." She said as she ran her hand over his face which made him purr like a giant cat.

Carly cared so deeply for this being, he had such a compassionate and golden soul. She couldn't understand how anyone could ever hurt him, but hurt him they did and would continue to do.

Carly cared so deeply for this being, he had such a compassionate and golden soul. She couldn't understand how anyone could ever hurt him, but hurt him they did and would continue to do.

…..

Silas watched as Sam was fitted with the same outfit of black as his men, and trained with each of his men. "Silas, you do know it's Optimus I want revenge on right?" Sam finally asked as he stopped training at the sound of a small voice which entered the room.

A little dark hair girl about the age of 6 came in and ran to Silas. "Daddy…!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him and he picked her up and carried her off into the other room.

"He has a kid?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Silas' wife was killed by a Decepticon; he hates them all now including the Autobots." The one guy said.

"So that's the real reason he wants Optimus on his lab table," Sam said.

"Yes and when he gets him there he won't leave believe that," the guy said.

"Fine with me," Sam said. "Fine with me," he added.

"You just see too it you don't grow a conscious after because that will not be smart or healthy." The guy said as Sam narrowed his eyes at the guy.

"I don't need to be threatened," Sam snapped.

"Just remember what we said, and you will do fine." He said.

"When do we take down Optimus and bring him here?" Sam asked.

"Soon," Silas said entering the room as Sam smiled.

"Good." Was all Sam said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 6

Optimus was in vehicle mode, as his holoform activated. He was headed to Carly's apartment; they had been as humans had phrased it going steady for a long time. Optimus had started to find, he had started to really grow closer with the human femme. She did things for him, which touched his spark. She also had made a special little remembrance for Skids and Mudflap, which touched all the Autobots. It never ceased to amaze any of the Autobots the lengths Carly went to make them all feel so welcome.

Optimus knocked on the apartment door, and she opened the door and pulled him inside with her. Optimus grunted in surprise, as she pulled his holoform within the apartment walls. "I have a surprise for you," she said with an eagerness, which made him smile.

"Okay," he said as he sat on the kitchen chair.

She had something hidden behind her; he tried to peer around at her surprise. "No peeking," she scolded as he smirked.

"Very well," he said as he tried to stay serious, but the serious face was dismissed with a smile regardless.

Carly pulled out a tray with things covered on them; Optimus tilted his head and watched. Carly placed the try in front of him, and she suddenly said. "You have to wait until you're in bi pedal mode for these, but it's something special for you." She said as she motioned and he pulled the cloth off of the tray and gasped as his optics moved over the tray.

"E-Energon treats…?" he asked.

"Ratchet showed me how to make them, I wanted to surprise you." She said as he growled and pulled her so she was straddled over his lap.

"I do not know what to say this is so generous, Carly." Optimus said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said as his hands rested on her hips.

"You have very much so," he said as he leaned his head against hers.

Optimus got an idea; he wanted to be with her in bi pedal form now. He wanted to feel his hands on his spark, he had waited so long. He felt this would be the perfect time, if she felt ready for that step. "Carly, we have been together for a long time now, and I was wondered if you would like to make it official and become my mate. On Cybertron, when two Cybertronians wish to take the next step to become spark mates; they interface and their sparks wrap around each other to complete the ritual they exchange a piece of their spark to each other. But I have asked Ratchet if it would be safe for you to touch my spark, and he assures me it is safe. If you chose to make it official and do this with me, it is your choice of course and if you do not wish to do it I will understand." Optimus said his optics brightened and dimmed, as Carly reached her hand out to touch his face.

"I would love to take the next step with you, Optimus." She said as her lips pressed onto his. "Take your treats with us," she said as she ran her lips over his audios which made him shudder.

"You are being…" his words died in his mouth, when she whispered something into his audios, which made his optics widen and glaze over with purple then as she laughed at how he hurried to help her to his vehicle form.

…

Optimus took her to his own quarters, he transformed into bi pedal form and glanced at the berth and looked at Carly. She nodded and he looked unsure at first, he wanted to make sure this was truly what she wanted. Cybertronians mated for life, and if she ever changed her mind after they mated. It would crush him, and send him into a spiral of depression he would not wish on his worst enemy.

"I am ready, Optimus," Carly said as he smiled and nodded.

He bent down, and lowered his hand for her to climb onto it. She did without thinking twice, and he eased his bulky frame onto the berth as he held her in his hand. He was nervous like a youngling; Carly smiled and touched his thumb. "It's okay, don't be so nervous okay?" she said.

"It is very important you understand something Carly, Cybertronians mate for life if you feel any hesitation or wish to rethink this do so now before we do this. I have found that I truly have fallen in love with you I never felt like this for anyone; mostly because as a Prime, I have to be and act a certain why. The war is over now, and I long for a mate I truly do; but this is forever or as long as Primus sees fit to let you stay online with me." Optimus said as Carly was startled to see tears fall from Optimus' optics as he laid on the berth and placed her onto his chest plates.

"Optimus I fell in love with you no one else; I want you and no one else." Carly said as she bent down and ran her hands over his chest plates. "You are all I want only you and no one else." She whispered as his intakes hitched slightly as he nodded.

"Alright dear one, we will become one then," he said his baritone voice thick with emotion.

Carly watched in wonder as his chest plates opened, and she saw his spark which lit up the room then. She stared at his life force, as she got into his chest cavity. She glanced up at him from within his chest, she smiled so wildly. "What can I touch?" she asked as her eyes lit up.

"Whatever you wish to touch, you are my mate you can touch me anywhere you wish." Optimus said as Carly looked down at his spark chamber.

She knelt in front of his spark chamber, as she bit her lower lip her hands descended to his spark chamber. She ran her hands over it gently; she let them cascade over the chamber. Optimus had received every bit of data from the touch; it was a strong feeling which shot within his body.

He leaned back against the wall just as several pulses within his body hit him, which made him gasp and moan. He leaned his helm against the wall, while each pulse hit him and made the Autobot commander's interfacing panel start to ache and heat up.

He had never ever felt anything like this before, no one had not ever loved him nor did he love anyone. It was wartime, and he had a team to command. He also had remembered the words several femmes had said about him. They had said he was not programmed to love, he was a prime and no matter how well built he was they thought him incapable of loving anyone back.

It hurt. It hurt badly if he allowed to, but Carly this little human female chose to love him. He loved her too; he had taken the chance and opened his spark to her. Optimus found he was not sorry he did, because it was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced in his cycles.

Carly ran her hands over his spark next, she thought it would be hot. It wasn't though, it was an interesting experience. She heard Optimus moan, when she touched his spark. She heard the shakiness of his voice; he was beside himself with pleasure. "C-Carly," he whispered his baritone voice slammed against her heart.

Optimus' spark shocked him; it broke apart to explore its owner's femme. Carly was touching Optimus' spark and two tendrils slithered around her own body which made her become just as excited as her bot.

She gasped when Optimus' spark tendrils went right into her chest, and wrapped around her heart. The tendrils sent pulse after pulse within her body, while Optimus' own overload was also building within his body.

Carly had never felt anything as incredible as wave after wave hit her, which made her cry out Optimus' name over and over again. Optimus had followed Carly and her name was the only thing he could say as he had been knocked into a reboot with a loopy smile on his face plates, and Carly had the sweetest smile plastered on her lips as well.

Love and contentment never felt so good….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A/N – This chapter is important pay very close attention to this one guys…

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 7

Carly woke with a smile on her face; she turned to find Optimus' holoform curled up against her. She was still in his chest plates though; she was not sure how he had managed to activate his holoform while in robot form. She glanced at him, a lazy smile tugged at her lips as she reached her hand to his face plates.

She ran her hand down his metal body; he moaned slightly and shifted closer to her. His hand moved toward her leg, as he growled very protectively. "Mine…." He growled as he started to kiss her.

"I second that…..Mine," she growled as her hand moved and settled on his what he called his aft.

His optics flared purple then with underlined hints of pink, as he moved her onto her back. "I wish to interface with you, but if you do not wish to do this yet, I will stop it is your decision my dear." Optimus said.

Carly loved Optimus they had become bonded and were a couple and in his race already married, but he smiled and opened his hand. "We are what your species called married now, and while we do not wear circular things on our fingers. I know humans do, so I made this while you were in stasis from our bonding." Optimus said as in his hand was a ring made from his own metals of his body. "This was made with love and devotion for you, my dear Carly, think of me always and our love whenever we must be apart for any time." Optimus said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Is this the correct finger, which states you are taken and belong to me now?" Optimus asked as she grinned.

"Yes, I love it so much, I love you Optimus Prime!" She exclaimed as she pulled the Autobot commander on top of her. "My hero and sexy bot," she cooed as Optimus tilted his helm and kissed her.

Optimus growled, as he initiated his interface program and his optics brightened as he glanced down at his human mate. She was a treasure and he was the most honored bot to find such a gem for his mate.

He ran a finger over her face, his optics locked with her eyes. "I love you Carly," he said as he held her gaze.

"I love you Optimus Prime always," she said as the two slowly became one.

….

The following morning Carly awoke to find herself still in Optimus' servos, he was in deep recharge. She ran her one hand over his face plates; her fingers caressed and felt all his grooves over his face. She found a scar on his face where Sentinel's shield had left its mark.

She frowned as she remembered those awful images when she saw Optimus so badly hurt. The worst one was when their ship exploded, and they thought they were dead. She cried so hard she remembered how Dylan eyed her like she was crazy. He like so many thought they were only machines not capable of anything but what they were programmed to do and be.

There were very few who saw them as sentient beings with emotions and feelings, she saw the pain in Optimus' optics from the loss of the Twins. She saw the pain in Optimus' optics over the execution of Wheeljack. He felt everything and she worried how this sweet and sensitive soul could take anymore betrayals from the humans he trusted.

She vowed she would protective him with everything she had; she loved him more than life itself. "No one will ever harm you again, if it is in my power to stop it I will believe that my love." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, Optimus Prime." She said as she held him protectively in her arms.

…..

Silas was in his office, when a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," he said as Sam walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Silas?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I did." He said as Sam came in and closed the door.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Silas raised an eyebrow at Sam's question, and then smiled. "We are almost ready to put our plan into action," Silas said.

"Good," Sam said.

"I was thinking perhaps once we have him, you might like to have your old girlfriend back, would you?" Silas asked.

"No not really, she was with Him I want no part of her now." Sam snarled as Silas laughed.

"Good boy, but it might be in our best interests to grab her too, if he should try to give us a problem we could keep him in line with her as a hostage." Silas said.

Silas was not aware of eyes that watched him, he was not aware of an interesting twist of fate which was being granted to Optimus Prime for the feature.

Xxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 8

Optimus was the happiness mech any of his men had ever seen him, and they knew Carly was that difference. She had awakened within Optimus something they all thought was long gone in him. Ratchet and Ironhide had discussed things which regarded their leader for a while now. "They have been together now for a long time, haven't they?" Ironhide asked.

"Indeed, it will be almost a month since they became officially bonded." Ratchet said.

Ironhide chuckled then. "What do you find so humorous, you aft head?" Ratchet demanded.

"I am happy for him, doc, and so just calm it down." Ironhide said with a smug look. "He has been so alone and not himself for so long, I am glad he is happy." Ironhide said.

Ratchet sighed then, as Ironhide glanced at him. "I know that look, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just wish that Megatron had changed, Optimus wanted his brother back so badly." Ratchet said. "Optimus didn't want to offline him, he truly didn't he wanted to have Megatron back. He just didn't believe him, he had a duty as a leader and prime; but he wanted his brother to be different and that broke his spark." Ratchet replied.

"You think the humans' betraying us still goes through his spark?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, but Carly made up for that by giving him hope and a future for him now." Ratchet said.

….

Carly started at the calendar, she was late really late this month. She growled this was so like her cycles at all, they were never this late ever. She bit her bottom lip, she needed to check she was not sure and Optimus has said that having sex with him she would never get pregnant. She hadn't been with any humans; she would never cheat on Optimus. She sighed then, and she headed for the drug store to get a testing kit. She had to be sure before she approached Optimus or Ratchet about this.

She had gone to the store and gotten back within plenty of time. She did the test and waited the time needed for it.

She was nervous to say the least, if she was pregnant there would be talk she just hoped this was not going to be an awful misunderstanding by everyone if she turned out to be….. She gazed down at the test, and her eyes widened it was indeed positive….. She was pregnant with Optimus' child.

"I am carrying his child, we are going to be parents/ she whispered as tears of happiness ran down her face."I am going to be a mother, and Optimus is going to be a daddy."

She glanced at the time; he should be out of the meeting now. She had to see Ratchet first, and just hope he didn't accuse her of cheating.

….

Carly knocked on the door to the medical bay, and then walked in to find Ratchet in conversation with Ironhide. "Hey guys," she said.

"Carly hello, are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Well actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Yes indeed, have a seat please," he said as Ironhide waved and headed out of the medical bay.

Carly bit her lower lip and sat down; she wasn't sure how to start the conversation. She sighed, and then began. She had asked Ratchet to hear her out before he said anything, and he waited but he was boiling within his energon lines.

When she became quiet, he assumed she was finished speaking then. "Are you finished?" he asked his tone abrupt and she knew he didn't believe her.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"How could you do this to him, after everything I said to you and everything he has had happen to him you still cheat on him?" Ratchet demanded of her.

"What…..? I did not cheat on him scan me for crying out loud, do you pick up anyone else on me?" she snapped as the medic scanned her and found no one else on her anyway.

"You are truly impregnated by Optimus Prime then, how is this even possible?" Ratchet asked as he commed his leader and prime to get into the medical bay immediately.

Optimus arrived and when he saw his mate, he was slightly confused. "Is everything alright, Ratchet?" he asked.

"Everything is perfect, your mate is impregnated and it is indeed your doing, we can create life with humans or perhaps Primus just found a way for you who knows." Ratchet said as Optimus looked shocked.

His optics widened and then brightened and the great Autobot leader and prime chuckled and abruptly glitched and collapsed in stasis promptly making Ratchet cuss and Carly panic.

"He glitched, he is just like Prowl Primus help me I have two now." Ratchet mumbled as he commed Ironhide to help him get his leader up.

It was indeed a joyous situation if he could just get his leader up now.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 9

Optimus had a hard time explaining Carly being pregnant to Prowl, the mech stood there saying that the whole thing was illogical. It took Ratchet hitting the mech with a wrench, and Prowl being forced to scan and rescan Carly to believe it was finally true. "I am sorry for my remarks, Carly, forgive me too, Optimus." Prowl replied as he disappeared into the control room to do his duty for the day.

Prowl got an odd reading on the computers; and then he frowned slightly. "Slagging computer," Prowl growled as Ironhide walked in.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"Something weird is going on with Telly," was all Prowl said.

"Tell Prime," Ironhide said.

Ratchet walked into the area hearing Ironhide then. "You wish to speak to Optimus you better hurry, he is going to town to get something special for Carly," Ratchet said with a laugh.

::::::… Optimus sir, this is Prowl….::::::

::::…. Yes Prowl go ahead…..::::::

:::::…..Telly is picking up a faint Decepticon reading but its really slight sir….:::::

::::::…. Where is it located?...::::::

::::…. Section 34 of the South end of town sir…:::::

Optimus sighed.

:::::….I will check it out, I am heading into town it is probably just a minor thing….:::::

::::…. Want one of us to go with you?...:::::

::::….No Prowl I will be fine….:::::

Optimus needed to do this; he wanted to be able to pick out some things for his mate. He knew what colors she liked and he also wanted to pick out some rather interesting intimate wear for her. He smiled to himself as he transformed down into his vehicle mode and headed out into town from the underground base.

Optimus was in a very good mood, he had a mate and a sparkling on the way what more could he ask for? He wanted his brother to have been returned back to him, he didn't want to kill Primus knows he wanted to put aside their differences. He transformed and walked into the area where the signal had been coming from his blaster engaged as he went into the area.

…

"Yo come on, we gotta go wit him," came a familiar voice.

"Well yo come on ugly," said another familiar voice.

"We is twins you stupid, what is wrong wit ya?" came the biting retort as they started to find once more with one another.

That is until another familiar voice boomed out at the twins. "So help me Primus, if you two don't stop this constant bickering I am going to stay offline." Snarled the familiar voice of Megatron.

"Primus said we is getting a chance to help ya come back to Optimus." Skids said.

"Oh yes, lucky me the moron patrol gets to help me," Megatron snarked.

"We ain't morons," Mudflap said. "We protected Ironhide from Sentinel."

"That was brave okay Idiots with class," Megatron said.

"That's better," Skids said as Mudflap hit him in the helm.

"That ain't better ya ugly slagger," Mudflap said as Megatron laughed then.

"Let's go you two we have to go see what Optimus is doing and….." Megatron said as he heard an explosion and his brother's pained moans and a loud sound like a Cybertronian hitting the ground. "Optimus….!" Megatron yelled as he ran in the direction the sounds came from.

He was met with the sight of humans in masks and Optimus trying to fight stasis, but what shocked Megatron the most was who was at the lead of this attack….. Samuel James Witwicky. "That little maggot…..!" Megatron snarled.

"What's up wit that thought he was Optimus' friend?" Skids remarked.

Optimus saw Sam his optics registered hurt and betrayal. "Samuel, w-why?" Optimus asked.

"If you have to ask, then you're not as smart as you'd like to have others think you are, are you?" Sam asked in a sneer.

Optimus was hit with another shock from a gun, and this time he was forced into stasis. "Get him into the plane and let's get out of here." One of the men ordered as they loaded Optimus into the plane.

Megatron's blood red optics landed on Samuel James Witwicky, and he snarled dangerously. "I knew I should have squished you along time ago, now look what you do? I have a chance to come back and help Optimus and this happens." Megatron snarled as he glanced at the Twins. "And I am stuck with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." He growled.

"We will get him outta this, Megsy," Skids said.

"What the slag did you call me?" Megatron demanded.

"Megsy," Skids repeated.

"Optimus was the only one who ever dared to call me that, what in that slagged up processor makes you think you can do it?" Megatron demanded. "Let's go, we have to follow them, we have to let the others know," Megatron said.

"Megs, who we gonna tell no one can see us?" Mudflap said.

"We will try, now let's go and follow them you two idiots now move!" Megatron yelled.

"You ain't the boss of us," Skids said as they followed the one truck.

"I am now, now let's go," Megatron snarled.

"You is grumpy, do ya know that?" Skids snapped.

"Getting beheaded does that to a mech," he remarked as they followed the truck so they could help Optimus before it was too late for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 10

Optimus groaned, as his optics powered back on. His vision was blurred, and his sight focused onto the human he had once believed was more than an ally but his friend. Samuel James Witwicky watched him with a mixture of hatred and aversion, and for his part Optimus couldn't truly understand why. He was not the one who seeked out Carly, she seeked him out and took Samuel that she did not love him anymore. "Samuel…."

"Shut up, Prime." Sam growled as he fingered a remote controlled device. "You know, you came here because of the Allspark, and you entered my life and all I had was trouble." Sam said with bitterness in his voice. "All because of you!" Sam yelled as Optimus' optics widened in shock at his blunt and forward hostility toward him.

"I am sorry you hate me so much, Samuel, I am not your enemy." Was all Optimus said.

"I should have never brought you back; you are nothing but trouble to this whole planet!" Sam roared as he pushed a button on the remote control device. "Silas wants one of your optics by the way," Sam said in a cold matter of fact tone as a metal arm descended from the ceiling. "Might as well give it to him now," Sam said as Optimus glanced up at the metal arm heading for his face.

His optics widened in fear as he realized Sam's intent. "Boy, don't do this we are friends, please." Optimus begged his baritone voice laced with undertones of fear.

"Friendships can be severed," was all Sam said.

Sam pushed the button and Optimus could not shield his optics. His servos were strapped down to a metal table; his legs were spread eagle and trapped down. He was trapped, and could not stop the inevitable from happening to him now. Sam watched as the clawed hand positioned itself over Optimus' one optic. Its clawed fingers dug into Optimus' metal skin, as energon started to trickle down his face plates. Sam heard Optimus yell out in pain, while the clawed hand tore out Optimus' left optic.

The area where Optimus' left optic had been sparked and energon ran down his face now. Sam watched and laughed slightly, as the hand dropped the optic into Silas' awaiting hands. "Nice job, Samuel." Silas said as Sam nodded.

Optimus' good optic focused on Silas then. "W-Who are you?" Optimus demanded.

Silas glanced at Optimus then."I am Silas and this organization is MECH, and you Optimus Prime will never leave here alive anyway. Your kind is not wanted here, you are no better than those Decepticons." Silas snarled as Optimus looked elsewhere now.

He glanced toward Samuel now, and then glanced back at Silas. "What have you done to my systems, what did you do to me?" Optimus demanded.

"You are forced to obey us when we want you to do something, and the collar around your neck is programmed to send enough volts through your body to hurt trust me, so if you find it necessary to try and disobey you will get shocked for it." Silas said as Optimus looked away.

He wanted his mate, he wanted Carly so badly.

…

Carly had been asleep, she had been waiting for Optimus but was jarred out of sleep by a pain in her heart. She got up and had the worse feeling in her soul, there was something wrong with Optimus she could feel it.

She ran out of the apartment, the door slammed shut as she ran over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Sidesswipe….Sunstreaker!" she exclaimed.

They both transformed then and looked at her oddly. "What is it Carly?" Sideswipe asked.

"Where is Optimus, where is he?" she asked in a frantic tone.

"He went in town for something and to also check something out." Sideswipe said.

"Why Carly, what's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I felt a pain in my heart and just had a bad feeling something is wrong with Optimus." Carly said tears sprang into her eyes instantly.

The two frontliners looked at each other, and then knelt by their leader's femme to try and console her.

…

Optimus glanced up despairingly as the arm descended once more, he didn't bother to look at Sam. He knew the human didn't care what happened to him now, and this other human was twisted. "I am not evil why have you chosen to treat me in this manner, please I have not shown any ill will to any of you." Optimus begged as his good optic watched the arm heading toward him slowly toward his interfacing panel.

His optic widened as a fear unlike anything he had ever known slithered within his spark now. "You won't be able to have sex anymore with Carly, will you?" Sam said with a sneer.

"Samuel, please don't this madness, please." Optimus pleaded as he felt his panel being ripped off of his body and his interfacing cable right along with it.

Optimus felt nothing but the darkness then, and he welcomed it.

…

Carly suddenly screamed out in pain, as she passed out into a sweaty heap on the ground; as Lennox and Epps ran to her trying to make sure she was okay as they all feared the worst.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

A/N – torture scenes in this chapter only – also a quick reminder Carly will not have the baby until the next story part there are several parts to this story. The sex of the baby is already been chosen by the person the story is for, and no there are no hints no spoilers lol. Thanks for all reviews, alerts and favs…

Chapter 11

Carly lay unconscious on the medical berth for humans, while Ratchet was told by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker what Carly had told them. Ratchet realized what had happened to Carly, and he swore when he realized what had happened. "Something has happened to Optimus, she is feeling what is happening to him. They are bonded and with her being impregnated this is not good for her or the sparkling." Ratchet said.

"Can we do anything to help her?" Lennox asked.

"We can make her comfortable as best we can, but she will feel any back lash that her mate gets." Ratchet said as everyone looked at the unconscious blond who moaned even while unconscious.

….

Optimus lay on the lab table; he just stared at the wall with his good eye. He heard voices and turned his helm to see Sam walk up with another human. He looked away; he was not interested in seeing Sam right now the boy hurt him. He was not interested in seeing him not at all, he wanted his mate Carly.

Sam walked up to where Optimus was, and he laughed in a nasty way and sneered at Optimus. "Can't screw her now, can you?" Sam spat.

"Cybertronians do not mate that way, Samuel," was all Optimus snapped.

"Then what is your cable for, Optimus?" Sam demanded.

Optimus looked away not interested in sharing anything with the boy any longer. Sam got angry then, as he looked at the man who stood next to him. "He needs an attitude adjustment, don't you think?" Sam asked as the man smirked and hit some buttons and another arm came out the side of the wall.

Optimus turned his helm at the sound of a saw, his one optic widened in horror as he saw the sharp blade move toward his servo. The Autobot commander yelled out in pain, as his servo was sawed off and his optic filled with energon that ran down his face.

The servo was taken away, and Sam and the man left as well; while Optimus started to make painful sounds.

Megatron suddenly appeared and walked over and saw the shape his brother was in. Energon pooled on the floor, as Megatron tried to think of some way to help Optimus. "Optimus you need help, you slagger stay online, do you hear me?" Megatron ordered as Optimus suddenly froze.

"M-Megatron…?" he asked softly.

"Yes it's me, now you listen to me you are stronger than this you are a prime!" Megatron roared.

Optimus looked away, Megatron snarled and grabbed his brother's face and found he could grab his brother's face!

Megatron turned his helm when he heard and saw the arm return with the rotating blades headed for his brother's leg. Optimus started to tremble, Megatron grabbed his brother then, "Look at me brother not other at that hold onto me Optimus, do you hear me?" Megatron ordered as Optimus gripped his brother as tightly as he could. "Look at me Optimus, look at me!" Megatron ordered as the saw bit into his leg.

Optimus yelled out in pain energon running from his wounded limb. "Megatron take me with you please," Optimus begged."Please….."

"You have a mate Optimus and you have a sparkling on the way, Primus already showed me and your mate is fiery little brother she matches your spark." Megatron said.

"Look at me, how can I be anything now?" Optimus growled out in pain.

"ENOUGH OPTIMUS, now you listen to me and listen to me really good you are a fighter." He replied.

"M-Megatron it hurts!" Optimus snarled as he gripped his brother's armor as his one limb was removed from his body.

"You are Optimus Prime, this is nothing you have to survive you have a mate and a sparkling coming." Megatron ordered as Optimus couldn't think straight the pain that escalated from the wounds was too much for him.

Megatron held tightly onto his wounded brother, and he talked to him. "Optimus, do you remember when our carrier used to tell us about the metal monster that lived under the cavens within Cybertron?" Megatron asked him.

"Y-Yes I went there to fight him, and protect others." Optimus mumbled as his energon levels plummeted greatly then.

"And our creators were all in an uproar looking for you, do you remember?" Megatron asked.

Optimus shifted in his brothers servos; he hurt so badly right now.

….

Carly was still unconscious and Ratchet was losing hope he had gone into the back room for supplies then.

Skids and Mudflap appeared and tapped Carly on her face. "Yo girly, ya gotta fight for Optimus, he needs ya and the little one inside ya needs ya and Optimus. Optimus loves ya and Primus blessed this relationship ya gotta online and be ready to help him." Skids said.

"Yeah ya gotta be strong for ya mate and sparkling, come on ya a fierce!" Mudflap ordered as Carly's eyes opened the twins high fived each other and disappeared then.

Carly just stared up at the ceiling when Ratchet came out and dropped everything when he saw Carly awake and alert!

"By the Allspark, she is online and alert," Ratchet said shocked his hope returning then.

There was indeed hope….


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

A/N – Thanks for all reviews, alerts and favs…

Chapter 12

Megatron had held his brother close when a little girl came in, she toddled in and sat on the floor. She was playing with her little doll, and she glanced at Optimus and waved. "Hello Mr. Robot man, whatcha doin?" she asked as she tilted her head and looked at him. "This is my dollie wanna see her?" the little girl asked as she moved closer.

"S-She is very p-pretty youngling, what is your name?" he asked as pain shot through his body, which made him cough up energon.

The little girl looked sad, she moved closer then. "Are you sick, Mr. Robot?" she asked. "My name is Amy," she said as she got up and climbed the ladder like a little monkey.

She got closer to Optimus and touched his face, and she bent down and kissed his face. "Kiss it and make all better." She said as Optimus choked back sobs at her innocence.

He wanted to live, he wanted to see his sparkling grow up and become whatever she or he wanted to be.

"You will be better now see," she said.

Optimus wasn't sure what to say to that, he watched her toddle away and head for the stairs which lead up to a very high cat walk. Optimus panicked then as he watched her. "Youngling come down from there, you will get hurt." Optimus said.

"What is your name Mr. Robot man?" she asked.

"O-Optimus…." Was all he said as she climbed up more steps. "Please little one, come down from there, Megatron unstrap me please she will fall she is just a little one…." He said as Megatron wasn't able to release him from the remaining strap on his one hand and leg.

However monitoring the cameras were Silas' men, and they called Silas in, Silas took one look at his daughter and ordered someone to get in there after her. "Why wasn't someone in there anyway; that place is not for her to be in!" he roared as Sam ran in.

"Amy, come on sweetie come to me okay?" Sam said.

Amy kept going and waving at Optimus who kept trying to get her to stay put. "Little one stay put do not move!" Optimus said.

"I don't wanna stay put, I am a big girl," she said as she got too close and Sam grabbed her but fell too.

Optimus pulled with all his remaining strength and broke free, and pushed himself off the lab table his remaining servo catching Sam and Amy. Sam had taken the fall instead of Amy, and where Silas was watching the man was shocked. Optimus had saved his little girl, and the man just stood there shocked. Optimus was in so much pain his body trembled badly, as he started to choke once more and his spark raced dangerously.

"Silas, the monitors are going off the charts; his spark is fluxing very badly." The one guy said.

"Get in there and stabilize him, MOVE!" Silas ordered as he sighed and grabbed his cell phone.

He was not sure why he was doing what he intended on doing, he had a chance to do great things with this Autobot. But instead, he found himself calling General Morshower, and wasn't sure why he was doing that. "You will find Optimus Prime at the address I just texted you at, he is badly injured, and my men have stabilized him so hurry." Silas said as he hung up. "Everyone get your gear and do a complete clean up, we are leaving for overseas, let's go." Silas said.

"What about Optimus Prime?" the one man said.

"Leave him alone, and leave Witwicky there have no use for him either." Silas said as he looked at the camera again, he was not sure what changed his mind about killing Optimus Prime.

Perhaps it was the fact he saved his daughter, and was not the monster he first felt all Cybertronians were.

….

Several hours later….

Optimus was on a C-17 back to the Autobot base, he had a lot of work to be done to him. Megatron stayed with him, he talked to him about several things, but mostly about his second chance.

"You mean you are coming back?" Optimus asked.

"No Optimus, I can't come back, but don't go to the pit either which means we will see each other again someday." Megatron said as tears ran down his good optic.

"You helped me brother, I will forever be grateful for that." Optimus said.

"We are forever more brothers, I lost my way but found it back again." Megatron said.

"Till all are one," Optimus said.

"Till all are one, brother," Megatron said as he slowly started to fade away.

"Dear brother, till all are one," Optimus said as his tears continued to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Part Two – Chapter 13

Sam was in handcuffs and shackles on the C-17, Lennox glared at him as well as Epps. "Kid, what is wrong with you, Optimus is your friend?" Lennox snarled at him.

He looked over at Ratchet who had looked over the damage done, and he could hear what the medic was saying to Optimus. "Optimus, the damage done when your optic was torn out, I am not sure that can be repaired. You already know the interfacing unit cannot be replaced, Silas took your T-cog out until another can be replaced you will not be able to go into vehicle form. I can reattach your servo and leg though, we have them both Ironhide found them." Ratchet said as he saw the defeat in Optimus' remaining optic.

Sam heard everything and laughed slightly, "Looks like you may lose Carly after all, she won't want you now," Sam remarked in a bitter tone, as Optimus remained silent.

Lennox got up and grabbed Sam with both hands and slammed him against the plane wall. Epps had had never seen Lennox so furious with anyone before. "Listen up Sam, your petty little jealousy act is getting old now, it really is! You need to man up now, Carly didn't love you, she loved Optimus so learn to be a man and move on. You hurt a friend Sam, and for what? There are plenty of other women, you hurt Mikaela you wanted everyone to think it was her, but it was you all the time. I had a nice long talk with your parents, and they told me the whole damn story. You got tired of her not the other way around, and you talked junk about her. Now Carly finds she loves Optimus and not you, she tried to tell you before but you kept pushing. Then you decide to take it all out on Optimus, who is our ally and friend; you are a massive disappointment kid in more ways than one." Lennox snarled as he let go of Sam and slammed him back down on the seat.

Epps put his hand onto Lennox's shoulder, "Are you okay?" Epps asked.

"No, I'm furious with that kid, he will be going to jail for this and whatever the Cybertronian laws are for what he did to their leader and Prime will stand as well." Lennox said as Sam sneered at Lennox as his eyes shot to Optimus who remained silent.

The Autobot commander was scared, he was afraid of losing Carly, he had pulled up memories of past conversations he had heard from NEST soldiers who had discussed their interfacing details. He had been told about human femmes feeling that interfacing was very important to them. He was not functional in that area now, except for his spark being able to merge with her heart. He was scared, he had finally found happiness with a femme, and now he would lose everything.

He had wishes Megatron had taken him with him, but Megatron would not do it. He believed everything would be alright for him, but Optimus was scared he really was.

….

Carly paced in the medical room she was in, she glanced over at Jolt who was on a commlink with Ratchet getting things ready for when they arrived with Optimus.

Jolt got everything ready; while Carly stared at him tears ran down her face. "How is he, Jolt?" she asked.

"It's not good Carly, he is badly damaged. It also appears Sam was in on this and he has been arrested and will most probably be going to jail. He will also face our punishments, he badly injured our leader and Prime Cybertronian rules are firm and strict on this type of crime." Jolt said as Carly's eyes held nothing but anger and contempt.

"I don't care, he harmed my husband and Optimus is the father of our child. Whatever punishments Sam gets he deserves and he will hear it from me too." Carly snarled his eyes flared with anger then.

Jolt could only feel a surge of pride now; this human femme loved their leader so much. He smiled and knelt by Carly, his blue optics brightened then. "I am pleased you and Optimus found each other he needed a strong femme in his life." Jolt said as she smiled then.

"Thank you, Jolt." She said.

He nodded as he received another comm from Ratchet, "They are on their way here, you will need to stay here until Ratchet wishes for you to be able to come in and see him, okay?" Jolt said as he eyes narrowed.

"He is my husband, I am coming." Carly snapped as Jolt transformed down after and opened his door.

…

The waited outside of the underground base, she stood there with Jolt, and when she saw them wheeling Optimus out of the plane. Carly's hand went to her mouth at the sight of the damage done to her mate. She choked back tears, he looked so bad. Then her head snapped back toward the voice she heard, and her eyes turned furious, she had heard Sam voice and that was all she needed.

She stomped up to her eyes narrowed, her hands balled into fists. Lennox and Epps saw her first and something told both men not to touch her, or stand in her way. "You bastard….You little cowardly bastard!" she exclaimed as her fist connected with Sam's face his nose to be exact as blood sprayed from his now broken nose. "You jealous bastard, I am carrying his child and you almost made me a widow and his child without a father! You stay the hell away from us or so help me I will kill you, do you understand me, Sam!" she roared. "You better pray he survives because I will find you, and trust me what you and those bastards did will be nothing compared to what I  do to you!" she shouted as she turned on her heels and headed back into the base.

Sam had never been afraid of anyone but Megatron before, but now he knew fear Carly was scary. "Did she say she was carrying Optimus' child?" he asked.

"Get up Sam, you don't deserve to be told anything else, you're a traitor." Lennox snarled as they took Sam away.

….

Optimus still was silent, he was trying to think of something anything to make himself look functional in his mate's eyes, but he was scared. He lost an Optic, he lost his ability to transform, and he lost his interfacing cable.

"Optimus until you are better, I am relieving you of duty it is only temporary, alright?" Ratchet asked as he cleaned out the area where his left optic had been.

He had designed a patch to cover where the missing optic had been, he cleaned away the energon and loosened wires and such where his interfacing cable had been. He patched it up there, while Optimus sobbed softly. Ratchet cursed Sam the whole time, it was then there was a soft knock.

"Please come back later, whoever is there I need too….." Ratchet stopped talking, when he saw who had entered the medical bay.

Optimus glanced at Ratchet then, he was not sure why Ratchet had stopped talking. "Who is it?" he asked softly.

"Optimus it's me, Carly….." she said softly.

Xxxxxx

A/N – There you go the next chapter for the next part, yes surprised you all with another chapter. I have a few surprises in the future. Okay yes Sam's future is bleak; we will see what becomes of him in the story. Optimus has lost a lot, so he will learn to cope with his new problems. Yes I chose to make it so several things could not be replaced or fixed, mostly because it gives more intense parts in the future. It will also prove to show how strong Carly's character truly is, and how much she loves and is loyal to Optimus.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 14

Optimus' hand shook as Carly was brought up close to him by Ratchet. "Oh Optimus, I am so sorry what they did to you," she whispered as Optimus' lone optic started to fill with energon.

"I-I am still functional, I know I lost my one optic and I cannot transform anymore; and my mating cable is gone. However I am not dysfunctional I still have worth Carly, I do have worth I will prove it to you and our sparkling if you just give me a chance I will prove it too you." Optimus begged as Carly felt tears hit her eyes when she listened to his words.

He felt somehow that he was useless now, why would he think such a thing about himself?

She moved closer as the energon fell from his optic then, and he sobbed freely unashamed by those tears right now. "Optimus, shhhh just calm down now okay?" she said as she caressed his face. "I am not going anywhere, I will not leave you okay?" she whispered as she kissed his lips and ran her hand over his face.

"I am not worthless in your optics then?" he asked as she rested her head against his face.

"Never sweetheart never," she whispered as she kissed him once more and he choked back sobs.

"I was so afraid, Carly," he answered so softly.

"Don't ever and I mean ever think you are useless pr worthless; so you have some handicaps, we will just learn to cope with them, alright?" she said as Ratchet saw Ironhide walk up and look impressed with Carly.

She stroked his face, and he made several sounds; as his intakes cycled wildly. "We will learn to just do things differently, and do not worry about your interfacing cable I can take care of your spark just fine. Besides, I am not like other females on this planet sex is not the only thing to love, it's about a lot more than physical things." She said as he choked back sobs once more.

"How did I get so honored to find you?" he asked.

"I am the lucky one," she said kissing him once more.

Ratchet and Ironhide watched them together, and both medic and weapons specialist knew then and there Optimus had someone very special beside him.

Carly ran her hands over his face, which made the Autobot commander start to purr so loud. Carly glanced into his lone optic, and Optimus saw shining within her such a powerful love it shook him so much love could radiate from one human like that.

"We will get by and we will cope with your handicaps, don't worry okay." She said as his glossa stuck out slightly, which made her laugh.

She bent down and ran her own tongue over the tiny part of his glossa. He smiled, and his one finger moved to her body.

"Mine…." He growled possessively.

Carly stopped for a minute, and Optimus eyed her oddly. "Carly, are you functional?" he asked.

She stepped back slightly, and she glanced at Ratchet then. "Ratchet, I don't feel right, can you scan me?" she asked.

"Yes of course, Carly," Ratchet said.

Optimus watched in silence as his medic scanned Carly, and he was slightly confused. He took the scans over and over again, and each time came to the same conclusion. "By the Allspark….." Ratchet mused.

Optimus glanced at Ironhide with a worried look, and Ironhide huffed and hit Ratchet with a wrench.

:::::….. What in Primus name do you think you are doing?...:::::: Ratchet sent over his commlink to Ironhide.

:::::….. You are scaring Optimus, knock it off!...::::: Ironhide said with a snarl through the commlink.

::::….. Of course, I didn't mean too…..:::::

"Optimus she is fine, I am guessing with your spark merging with her and the combination of the Matrix she is showing signs of a spark with her heart. She will not change, but she will live much longer indeed than other humans." Ratchet said and then had a silly smile on his face.

Optimus picked up on that too. "What else….?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet laughed then, this confused both Optimus and Carly then. "Well, come on out with it medic, before we rust please!" Ironhide barked.

"Along with you having the signs of a spark with your heart, you are also carrying twins," Ratchet said.

"WHAT…..?" Optimus and Carly asked together as they both glitched and passed out.

Prowl watched in at the same time, and looked shocked. "What is wrong with Optimus and Carly?" he asked.

"Well first we learned Carly has a spark with her heart," Ironhide said.

"And that glitched them both?" Prowl asked shocked.

"No, what I said next glitched them both," Ratchet said.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you said to make them glitch?" Prowl demanded.

Ratchet growled then. "I told them Carly is having twins, you afthead!" Ratchet yelled as suddenly Prowl glitched and passed out too. "Oh for the love of Primus," Ratchet grumbled as Ironhide laughed. "Well don't just stand there help me get him up, slagger is going to glitch once too often and I am going to leave his aft on the floor." Ratchet said as they got Prowl to a medical berth too.

Primus help them all before these sparklings were born.

Xxxxxxx

A/N – Lots of twists lol nope there won't be one of each, twins of one sex already called for the person who the story is for.

Enjoy and please leave a review….


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 15

Optimus onlined his lone optic, and searched for his mate, who was snuggled by his face. Optimus smiled, Carly was impregnated with twins, and he could hardly believe it. He would have sparklings, and Carly would not perish early now she would be here with him to raise their younglings. He felt energon roll down his face from his lone optic.

He gently picked up Carly who stretched and grinned at him. "Hello my sexy Prime," she whispered as he smiled and gently kissed her body.

"I love you, Carly," he said his baritone voice wrapped around her body and made her body turn to mush at his sexy voice.

"I love you too, Optimus, and your voice does such nice wonderful things to me." She said.

"Really and what things does it do to you?" Optimus asked.

"Your voice makes my heart race, it's so sexy." She said and she kissed him back.

He touched her face with his finger; his spark pulsed and raced with love. He loved this human so much and she was all his. "Mine….." he growled.

"You are mine as well, Optimus Prime," she said with a giggle.

He glanced down at her hand, and there on her finger was the ring he made her. He smiled then and he kissed her. "You are wearing the ring I made you." He said with a smile.

"Oh course, I don't take it off Optimus." She said.

"I love you so much; you have made me so happy." Optimus said as he started to purr when she touched his face once more.

….

Several Autobots were sitting discussing the highest course of action, which should be taken against Sam.

"I say he should get what anyone would get on Cybertron for crimes against a prime," Sunstreaker snapped.

"I agree," Jolt said.

"Yes," Sideswipe said as Ironhide's cannons whirled and warmed.

"Bumblebee, what do you think?" Ratchet asked the silent scout.

The scout shocked everyone though with his words, of all the mechs there they figured Bumblebee's answer would be obvious but not this time his love for his adopted creator won out.

"He is guilty of crimes against Optimus Prime, the penalty is death." Bumblebee said. "Optimus is handicapped now, the human deserves it he was evil to Optimus." Bumblebee said as he remained seated.

"You know the kid is guilty if even Bumblebee is saying the punishment for it is death." Sideswipe said as Lennox and Epps walked up.

"I cannot say I blame him Sideswipe, what he did was wrong." Lennox snapped thinking about Sam's part in what happened to Optimus.

"Yeah first he has to deal with our laws, and then he has to be given his punishments from Autobot law." Epps said.

"Not just Autobot law, this is plain and simple it's Cybertronian law period." Ironhide said.

….

Sam sat in the NEST brig, he knew he had to get out of this cell he had plans; he couldn't stand the Autobots now. He would make sure Optimus paid completely for what he did taking his woman away from him.

He would pay they all would pay….

Xxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 16

Optimus had sat up in the medical berth, he looked at the work Ratchet did on his servo and leg. He still looked sad though, his spark was heavy with remorse. He could not understand why Sam had acted the way he did toward him. He could not believe it was just from the fact Carly loved him, because that love was freely given. She honestly loved him, and he could not believe such an emotion could make another so filled with hatred for another; though hate was a strong emotion, and it could cause so much damage indeed.

….

Graham was with another soldier going to get Sam for his trial, when Graham went to yank Sam up the boy pulled a maneuver he had learned from Silas men.

He kicked the other soldier in the chest, grabbed his gun and shot the one soldier in the stomach. He turned toward Graham and fired and watched the bullet hit him in the chest.

Graham looked both shocked and alarmed, as he slid to the floor. He had fought alongside his friends and survived the attacks from the Decepticons, only to be killed by someone who was once an ally. "W-What have you d-done….." Graham whispered as he his eyes closed and his last breath was taken.

Sam sneered and searched for the key for the cuffs, once he found them he headed for a jeep just as Bumblebee came back from a patrol.

Sam fired at a car parked on the side which made it explode, which kept the others busy, while he took off after a plan he had already thought up while in the cell. "Your time will come, Optimus, very soon." Sam snarled to himself.

….

Lennox and Epps found Graham and the other soldier who had also perished. Lennox slammed his fist into the wall; Epps glanced over at Will and knew his friend was furious.

"What are you issuing now?" Epps asked.

"Shoot to kill order, we have no choice he has gone way over the line." Charlotte Mearing said as she walked in with her assistant by her side. "He critically wounded our greatest ally, and mortally wounded two NEST soldiers, Samuel James Witwicky is a deadly foe the order is shoot to kill." Mearing said.

"Where are you heading?" Lennox asked.

"I want to go see Optimus and Carly right now, excuse me," Charlotte said as she headed for the medical bay.

…..

Charlotte walked into the medical bay; Optimus watched her sit on a chair on the cat walk. "How are you?" she asked as she sat down and saw Carly asleep by his face. "How is Carly doing?" she asked.

"She has been sleeping a lot, she is a remarkable femme." He said. "And in regards to your first inquiry I am unsettled I only have one optic, no interfacing unit and I no longer have the ability to transform I am unsettled. I am trying to cope it is not easy for me at all I am afraid." He said.

She looked away, she felt bad for him, but she also was happy for him about Carly being pregnant. "I heard about Carly being pregnant with twins, I am happy for you," she said.

"Thank you, Charlotte; it is indeed a blessing for us." He said.

"Optimus, I am afraid I am also bringing bad news with me," she said.

"Oh, what is the bad news?" he asked.

"Sam escaped, he killed two NEST soldiers one was Graham," she said.

Optimus looked away; he knew what that meant the boy was a danger to him and his family now.

"Optimus I have ordered a shoot to kill order, he will be stopped one way or the other." Charlotte said. "What he has done will not be tolerated at all, he critically wounded you and killed two NEST soldiers," she said.

Optimus glanced over at Carly; he gently picked her up and held her sleeping form in his palm. Charlotte had come to be able to read Optimus and she knew he was worried about his family now. "We will take every precautions with you and your family, Optimus you have my word as a friend and ally." She said.

"It is not I that I fear for, Charlotte; he has taken lives and holds a strong abhorrence to myself and Carly. I fear for her and our sparklings. I will not stand for this; he does not understand the lengths I will go to protect what belongs to me. I am a prime, and when my mate and family are targets I will fight dangerously and to the death to protect them." Optimus stated.

"I think we would be wise to move the base, he knows where this one is. The president is making arrangements for a new base for the Autobots and your family and NEST." Charlotte said as Optimus turned when he heard Colonel Lennox's voice.

It was then he also feared for his family as well. "Colonel Lennox, perhaps it would be wise if you moved you mate and little one with us to the new base." Optimus said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Optimus," Lennox said.

"I am deeply sorry for Graham's offlining," Optimus said as Lennox shook his head.

"This is not your fault I saw that expression when I came in, this was Sam's choice he has been changing. He tried to blame Mikaela for his problems; he lied about her as well as Carly. He has problems, and he will answer for them now with his own life." Lennox said.

Optimus glanced down at Carly who rested in his palm; he would do anything for his family. He will keep them safe, they had a bright future but as long as Sam roamed free their lives were in danger. He knew one way or the other Sam had to be stopped, and if the only way was Sam's offlining so be it…..

Xxxxxxxx

A/N – Yes Sam is a major baddie in this, but there is going to be a new Cybertronian villain along with manmade villain. Charlotte Mearing is a good guy in this one, normally I couldn't stand that woman in the movie but she will be a great ally to Optimus and Carly and even to their human sparklings.

Also this story has some major twists within it, you know me loves to throw in some major fun in her stories lol.

Reviews make my day guys! ~ PrimesSPARROW


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 17

Optimus had to go into the C-17 in bi pedal form while another truck was filled with furniture and Carly's stuff. Optimus was not used to this, he was use to transforming and driving it was very unsettling to the Autobot leader.

Carly walked up to him in the plane, she waited for him to lower his hand and then climbed on it. "Optimus don't be upset, things will get better Ratchet will get a T-cog," she said trying to make him smile.

Optimus was concerned; if they couldn't get a T-cog he would be so severely handicapped. He had never been put in such a position like this before, and he was scared very scared.

…

Mikaela was washing her motorcycle, when Bones started to growl. "Bones what's wrong?" Mikaela asked as she heard laughing.

She turned to find Sam standing by the jeep he had stolen, he glared at Mikaela then. Mikaela rolled her eyes at him then, and returned to washing her cycle. "I am not interested in anything you have to say, Sam, you broke up with me remember and the things you called me were nasty. So, if you're looking for me to forgive and kiss you and take you back, get lost!" she snapped as Sam walked up and hit her in the face. "Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

She pressed a hand to her mouth and was shocked to see blood on her fingers. Bones growled, and leaped for Sam's arm and sank his teeth into Sam's arm tearing through flesh. "Get off me, you son of a …" Sam snarled as Mikaela's head spun when she heard a shot go off.

"BONES…!" she screamed as she saw her dog fall unresponsive on the ground.

Mikaela grabbed a pipe and she slammed it against Sam's head. "Get the hell away, you bastard!" she snarled beating Sam with the pipe as suddenly there were sirens heard and Sam snarled and took off for his jeep and took away just as Mikaela's father ran out.

"Mikaela….!" Her father shouted as he grabbed his daughter and held her.

They went over to Bones, and Mikaela sank to the ground and cried over the dog's body. "I am calling Lennox," her father said as he pulled his cell out and called Colonel Lennox.

Mikaela screamed in frustration and pain, as her father talked to Lennox who told them to pack up stuff that he would send someone right away to bring them to the new base.

….

Lennox filled in the Autobots and other NEST team about what had just happened over Mikaela's and Optimus was angry over this new development Sam had added beating up on human females and killing innocent animals to his list now. This upset the Autobot commander to hear of Sam striking a femme, it was taboo on their planet to strike a femme.

Optimus glanced at Carly in his hand and held her to his chest plates, he could not even imagine striking a femme, it was so unheard of on their planet and yet Sam had no trouble doing or offlining an innocent creature.

This was very troubling, very troubling indeed…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 18

Sam couldn't keep himself driving the jeep correctly, he noticed however there was a strange vehicle following him but his vision was blurred quite badly and he passed out at the wheel.

His jeep was hurtling toward the side of the road; it slammed against a huge pole. The car behind him followed and idled for several moments, and then transformed and walked near the jeep. He glared at the wrecked vehicle, and growled not wanting to get his paint disturbed.

:::::….. Knockout have you located anything or anyone to use to our advantage….:::::::::

::::…I followed the human you mentioned but from what I gathered he is not with the Autobots now, in fact it would seem he is an enemy…..::::::::

:::::… Is that right?...:::::::

:::::…..Perhaps we can use his help after all, sir?...::::::

Awkward silence…..

:::::…..Though he is badly damaged, I might be able to help him maybe…..:::::::

:::::… Bring him; perhaps he can help me get some upgrades after all…::::::

:::::… Yes sir, but without Megatron who would pay for anything sir?...:::::::

::::…. We might be able to bargain for something the Autobots have….:::::::

Knockout was silent then as he remembered his last encounter with an enraged the enraged Prime.

:::::::…. I am not pissing off Optimus Prime, I like my face and my paint thank you very much…::::::::

:;;;;….. Then what do you propose then, Knockout?...:::::::

:::::…..The human is an enemy of the Autobots, perhaps he will know a way to crush them from within…..::::::

:::::…Very well, besides I am looking over Shockwave's old laboratory were you aware he cloned some things?...::::::

:::::….. Cloned like what?...:::::::

::::…..Only one thing survived I am bringing it with me…::::::

:::::… What else did you find?...::::::

:::::….. Several things relics from Iacon….:::::

That got Knockout's attention, as he listened to the other Cybertronian who spoke.

::::….. Yeah he has a whole stash of loot up here, I am bringing it all with me on my ship….:::::

::::…. Oh really?...::::::

:::::….You don't know anything about the relics do you?...::::::

:::::… No, but finder's keeper's…::::::

:::::…Whatever, oh finally my partner shows up….:::::

The red sports car watched as a blue 4x4 pulled up and transformed. "Hey Knockout, what's shaking?"

"Breakdown long time no see, where have you been?" Knockout demanded.

"Scrap it, nice to see you too," Breakdown laughed.

::::….I will be in touch, tell Breakdown what I told you…::::::

:::….. Blah blah….::::::

"Who are you talking too?" Breakdown asked.

"Our fearless leader," Knockdown snorted as they saw two jets heading for them as they transformed and landed with them.

"Skywarp….. Thundercracker…..What's shaking?" Breakdown asked as the two jets rolled their optics.

"I suggest leaving this area there are human law enforcement heading her a long with military." Skywarp said as he saw Knockout reach for Sam.

"Why are you touching it for?" Thundercracker asked with a sneer.

"He is an enemy of Optimus Prime, so an enemy to him and the Autobots is an ally to the Decepticons." Knockout said.

"Fine, let's go!" Skywarp said as he took a running leap and transformed and took off into the sky Thundercracker followed soon thereafter.

"Why are they here again?" asked Breakdown.

"To find the Autobot responsible for almost killing Starscream," Knockout said.

"He is blinded in one optic isn't he?" Breakdown asked.

"Yes and he is how shall I put this he tends to go off when I found that Allspark shard I used it to bring him back. He was technically offline. He has tendencies to go off a bit and become a bit off, so unless we can fix that about him in our make shift medical bay. He will make outbursts which are shall we say strange to say the least." Knockout said.

Breakdown shrugged, and transformed. "So what did our new boss say?" he asked.

He sighed.

"There is not much Lockdown said that was interesting except that he was bringing back a creature Shockwave had in his lab and some trinkets he found too." Knockout said.

"Like what?" Breakdown asked.

"He has no idea, what else?" Knockout said with a laugh as he grabbed Sam's body and transformed taking him away with them heading for their base of operations with an unconscious Sam.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N – There we go new villains yes but can anyone guess who Lockdown is bringing with him, and we have some Iacon relics coming too, now we also will have some familiar friends for the Autobots two in fact which will make an appearance in the next chapter lol

Enjoy guys and don't' forget Reviews are awesome lol


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A/N – Okay some minor notes, when Starscream appears in this his new appearance think of Transformers Prime Starscream in appearance and voice, lots of Transformers Prime accents in this story.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 19

The move to the new base was a somber one; Lennox's family was now moved on the new base too. Mikaela and her father were now on the base with them. Carly had befriended Mikaela and the two became fast friends, Mikaela and Carly talked about many things.

However along the line while they were becoming friends someone else was starting to care about Mikaela deeply…Bumblebee.

The scout watched her from afar; his spark longing for her wanting was his leader had with Carly. He headed into the medical bay and went up to his leader and adopted creator. "Optimus, when you realized you loved Carly, how did you tell her?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus' lone optic brightened then, and then dimmed as he realized what Bumblebee was getting at. "You wish a relationship with Mikaela?" Optimus asked.

"I do, but I am afraid I have nothing to offer her, I am not a leader or prime Optimus, what do I do?" he asked.

"Bumblebee, you have so much to offer her, you are affectionate and you care deeply about others and I am sure she knows that already." Optimus said.

Optimus' smile encouraged Bumblebee quite a bit, and he decided to take the plunge so to speak and he went over to her apartment on the base.

Bumblebee used his holoform, and the second Mikaela opened the door her smile melted away his doubts within seconds. "Mikaela hello," he said.

"Hey Bee," she said opening her door for his holoform to enter.

"Mikaela, I have to ask you something, is that alright?" he asked as he paced the apartment floor while she sat on the sofa in the apartment and watched him.

"Yes of course, but are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to have a relationship with you, I have wanted to for so long after you and… well you know but I was not sure how to go about it. Then I watched Optimus with Carly… No I do mean I watched them together well yes I do mean I watched them, but not watched them together you know interfacing because that would be totally wrong because you know he is like a creator to me." Bumblebee said while pacing, which made Mikaela smile he was so sweet and honest and she loved him for that. "I should be quit now I am so not getting this correct," Bee mumbled as Mikaela got up and went to him.

"Bumblebee, I know what you meant and I know what you want, I would love to be with you," she said kissing his check.

Mikaela wrapped her arms around Bumblebee, and pulled her close and he finally had her to himself. "Thanks Mikaela this is happiest day of my life." He said as they both heard Lennox on the loud speaker calling for a team of Autobots, because they were picking up energon signals in a deserted area. "I will be back, kaela." He said as his holoform flickered away as she smiled and went back to unpacking her things.

….

"Okay, listen up we have two large signals I want Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus as well as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to come with us on this one." Lennox said.

Prowl stood off to the side watching everything, as Mirage walked up. "You are troubled, si?" Mirage asked.

Prowl glanced over at Mirage, "I am worried about Optimus, this human Samuel James Witwicky harmed him and took things away from him he may never be able to get back he deserves our punishments on him now for what he did to Optimus." Prowl said bitterly.

"Si, I agree with you," Mirage said.

"Is it true Bumblebee likes a human female too?" Prowl asked.

"Si, it is," Mirage answered.

"Maybe perhaps it is a new dawn for our kind, I was skeptic at first but now I believe this is a good thing." Prowl said.

"Si, I believe Optimus' femme is truly made for him she compliments him in every way." Mirage said.

Prowl smiled and nodded, and watched as the chosen Autobots started on their mission. He could relax a bit, or so he thought anyway…..

…..

The team arrived at the deserted area when they heard stomping and growling.

"What the slag is that?" Sunstreaker demanded.

Sideswipe listened more closely, as he heard the next words and looked at Ironhide with wide optics.

"Me smash you…" they heard as Ironhide started to cuss.

"Slagging pit spawn, of all the planets they had to find us on this one." The weapon's specialist mumbled.

"Who is it?" Epps asked.

They all heard and saw him at the same time, as Epps and Lennox just stood there shit scared as they watched a massive Cybertronian T-Rex running toward them.

Ironhide stomped over toward the charging T-Rex, "Now you power down or so help me I will knock you out, Grimlock!" Ironhide ordered.

"Me Grimlock don't take orders from you, you are not leader where is Optimus Prime?" Grimlock ordered as he glanced down at Lennox and Epps. "Me Grimlock see tiny bugs, me Grimlock squish bugs!" Grimlock snarled.

"They are friends and allies to the Autobots, which means they are friends and Allies to the Dinobots." Ultra Magnus said.

"Me Grimlock think they are tiny, what you tiny things called?" Grimlock asked.

"I am Colonel William Lennox and this is Bobby Epps or you can call him Epps for short," Lennox said.

They heard another sound and flying landing on the ground was a large bird like bot that they learned was Swoop. They also learned Grimlock and Swoop were the last of the Dinobots; which shocked the Autobots as they got reason to take their two new allies back to their new base.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A/N – Okay some minor notes, when Starscream appears in this his new appearance think of Transformers Prime Starscream in appearance and voice, lots of Transformers Prime accents in this story.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 20

Knockout and Breakdown headed for the make shift base they had, and Knockout went into the medical bay and placed Sam on one of the medical berths. He turned his helm, and checked on Starscream who looked very different now.

Breakdown looked at Starscream, "Wow he looks really different now, doesn't he?" Breakdown asked.

Knockout huffed, and then hit different buttons allowing Starscream to online from the medical stasis. Knockout glanced at the human boy and cursed; as he saw his vitals drop. "Where are those two aft heads….?" Knockout demanded as they heard sounds in the base as Skywarp and Thundercracker carried a huge metal body into the medical bay. "What am I supposed to do with that thing?" Knockout demanded.

"This was what the human boy was talking about in his recharge; this was where you sent us by commlink. It was the hiding spot where this boy was at with some human group called MECH. They had this thing hidden away; it appears to be a cheap knockoff of us or perhaps more to the point of Optimus Prime. We as I said a cheap knockoff of him anyway." Skywarp said.

"One Optimus Prime is quite enough, so what do we do with this thing?" Breakdown demanded.

Skywarp smiled then, "You said the human was going to offline soon right?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes why?" Knockout demanded clearing not catching on.

"You have parts from other Cybertronians you can add to this body and put an Allspark shard within it correct?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes but what is the point to do that?" Knockout asked.

"His mind within the body to make him stronger, he is an enemy of Optimus Prime and the Autobots. I would say in this body, he would be an even greater threat, wouldn't you?" Skywarp asked as Knockout grinned and sighed. "Yes, but such an operation is complex at best I am not even sure it would work," Knockout said.

"Then you need to get to work, because if anyone can do it, it's you." Skywarp said as he glanced down at Sam's body. "His vitals are getting worse, doctor," Skywarp said.

Knockout growled then, "Okay, I will do it." Was all he said.

Skywarp crossed his servos over his chest, and glanced at Thundercracker who smirked as they looked at Starscream who was waking up slowly. "He looks different, but at least he is online." Thundercracker said.

"What are you two aft heads just standing around for get over here and help me up, would you?" Starscream snapped as they walked over and helped their trine leader up.

"Your voice is different now," Skywarp suddenly said.

"Yes, I know that but at least I am online you idiot so shut your pie hole." Starscream said as Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other.

"Pie hole, what the slag does that mean?" Skywarp asked.

"I told you he makes outbursts, Skywarp!" Knockout yelled.

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker cycled and vented their intakes rather fast, this was so not helping their circuits one little bit.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A/N – Okay some minor notes, when Starscream appears in this his new appearance think of Transformers Prime Starscream in appearance and voice, lots of Transformers Prime accents in this story.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 21

Optimus was not allowed to do any work, but he greeted Grimlock and Swoop onto the new base. Grimlock was not used to seeing Optimus wearing a patch, which covered the area where his one optic had been. "Me Grimlock want to know why you have that over you face plates for?" he asked.

"Grimlock behave," Ironhide ordered as Optimus glanced away as he picked up Carly and held her.

"Me Swoop wants to know who the tiny one in Prime's hand is." Swoop said.

"This is Carly; she is my mate and carrier of our sparklings." Optimus said with a pleased look.

"How she able to mate with Prime, she is so tiny how interfacing cord fit in her?" Grimlock asked trying to scan Carly.

"Hey…!" Carly yelped when she felt the scans. "Stop that," Carly grumbled as Optimus narrowed his optic at Grimlock.

"Grimlock, we do not scan you will need to watch your manners now, is that understood?" Optimus remarked.

"Why our prime has no more interfacing panel, how can you mate without one?" Swoop asked as Optimus became flustered by the remarks and turned and left the others his embarrassment getting the better of him.

Ironhide hit Swoop in anger, "We said behave now!" Ironhide yelled his cannons whirled to life then.

Grimlock growled and stepped closer, "Me Grimlock say do not threaten Swoop." Grimlock snarled.

"Then you tell him to stand down and respect his prime," Magnus was quick to add.

Swoop glanced at the retreating prime and glanced at Grimlock not knowing what else to do or say about the situation now.

…

Optimus was at his desk, while Carly sat and watched him feeling sorry for his pain. "Optimus I don't think he meant anything by it, they are nice just a little off-color is all." She said trying to make him feel better.

Optimus glanced at Carly, his optics brightened. "I am a leader and prime my dear and this sort of thing is very embarrassing to me." He said finally.

"I know," she said as she climbed into his hand and stroked his face after. "But that interfacing cable doesn't make you who you are, Optimus Prime; your soul does just remember that okay?" she said.

Optimus smiled at her, and leaned in his lips touched her face. "Thank you; what would I ever do without you my dear." He said he said as he kissed her gently.

"Let's never try to find out okay?" she said her hands moved over his face making the Autobot commander purr louder than he had in a while.

Carly smiled then, and as an energon tear strayed down Optimus' lone optic, his spark filled with such love and contentment then. He was finally happy at last.

Xxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A/N – Okay some minor notes, when Starscream appears in this his new appearance think of Transformers Prime Starscream in appearance and voice, lots of Transformers Prime accents in this story.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 22

Knockout worked ever quickly using the Coracle Physic patch, so Sam's mind would be placed into the body beside him. The idea that the body looked like Optimus Prime slightly was just very eerie to Breakdown, and he kept away from it. "I still do not like this, it's creepy, Knockout." Breakdown hissed.

"Your opinion is noted, but as of this moment I could care a less about your opinion." Another voice said as they turned to see Lockdown in the base. "We will have an edge along with my new friend." Lockdown said as behind him a massive dragon like creature walked in and roared.

"What the frag is that thing….!" Skywarp demanded.

Lockdown smiled and turned toward the beast behind him. "This is Predaking…." Lockdown said as Knockout worked on his task barely giving Predaking any attention.

Predaking watched this and to the shock of the other Decepticons Predaking transformed into bi pedal form. "Your leader introduced me; it is rude to ignore your leader." Predaking snarled.

Knockout turned his helm and narrowed his optics at him. "I am on a time limit to get this done; the human is offlining I need to finish this immediately. So Lockdown I suggest you tell your beast to sit and keep his remarks to himself." Knockout snapped.

"I AM NOT A BEAST…!" Predaking roared.

Skywarp rolled his optics at those words, as he opened a commlink to Lockdown.

:::::….. Oh mighty leader what did you bring us?...::::::::

:::::…. Shockwave was our scientist I figured it would be useful for the plans of destroying Optimus Prime and the Autobots….::::::

:::::… I think he will be a problem to all…:::::: Skywarp said as he noticed Predaking smiled at him.

:::::… I can intercept ALL commlinks…::::::: was all he said.

Lockdown couldn't help but be slightly concerned now. "You didn't do all this on board the ship, why did you hide all of this?" he asked.

Predaking merely smiled, "Why do you think?" was all he said.

….

The Autobot base was loud mostly because of Grimlock, this new base was very well hidden from others. However near the base was a cave, and this cave had the NEST soldiers and several Autobots concerned. They heard sounds coming from the cave and it concerned everyone, especially Lennox and Optimus. They had decided on having Ironhide, Magnus and Grimlock and Swoop investigate, but what they didn't know was an inquisitive little girl Colonel Lennox's little girl had already started her own little investigation unafraid and ventured within the cave herself.

Annabelle walked around the cave to its entrance; she gazed in the cave and walked unafraid inside the darkened care. The walls of the cave slick with moisture as she walked further back. "Hello…." Annabelle whispered.

She walked further and further back spying red glowing light, she stopped as she saw two green glowing orbs which narrowed as she approached. "Who is there?" the voice growled.

"I am Annabelle Lennox, who are you?" she asked unafraid.

Silence….

"I am Annabelle Lennox, who are you?" she repeated.

"Why are you here, this is my home." He growled.

"My name is Annabelle, did you forget your name?" she asked innocently while sitting on the ground.

There was a silence as Annabelle heard movement and then a snarl.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I hurt my wing and I cannot fly correctly with this thing in it." He said.

"Wing…..?" she asked as she got up and moved closer, and moved closer. "Maybe I can help, is something caught in your wing let me get it, k?" she asked as she walked up looked at the wing and saw what was suck within the wing.

She climbed up closer, and tugged hard and a huge sharpened object was removed from the wing. The being roared in pain when it was removed, and he glanced down at her. "You helped me little one, you are not afraid of me?" he asked.

"Nope, you were hurt and needed help." She said.

"Do you know what I am?" he asked as she sat down on the ground and glanced back at the being with a broad smile.

"You're a real fire breathing dragon," was all she said shocking the being even more.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A/N – Okay some minor notes, when Starscream appears in this his new appearance think of Transformers Prime Starscream in appearance and voice, lots of Transformers Prime accents in this story.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 23

The dragon gazed down at Annabelle, he was still curious as to why she was unafraid though. "You do not fear me, do you?" he asked.

She shrugged then, and shook her head. "Hide could be scary too if he wanted to be, but I am not scared of him either." She said.

"Hide?" he asked.

"Uncle Ironhide, he is an Autobot." She said.

"The Autobots are here on Earth, is Optimus Prime with them?" he asked.

"Yes, he is their leader and prime, he's nice he has a pretty girlfriend named Carly and she is pregnant with two babies for him. I will have play mates, when they are born." Annabelle said.

The dragon chuckled at her innocence then, as he decided to tell her his story. "Would you like to know my story, Annabelle?" he asked as he curled around her, when he shook her head that she wanted to know. "My name is GreyStar I am actually the last dragon alive, I am the guardian to someone special. I have a special destiny I am to protect someone special and his family. I have a lot of abilities for this role I must play; I also was trying to find my charge when I had to hide when I was found by humans. I lost them but I was injured and could not fly, I didn't know where my charge was I just knew he was coming here to this world. I had to wait, but when I got injured I had to hide here." GreyStar said.

Annabelle pushed her blond hair out of her eyes, and smiled while she asked her next question. "Who is your charge?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

He smiled then as he spoke.

"It is Optimus Prime last of the primes….." he said as she smiled.

"I knew it," she squealed as she heard her name being called by her guardian Ironhide. "They are looking for me stay here I will tell them you are good." She said as she ran out of the cave as Ironhide huffed.

"What were you doing in there, small fry?" Ironhide asked.

"I met a friend and he was injured, I helped him. He is guardian to Optimus Prime, he has been waiting for him but humans harmed him." She said as Magnus glanced at Ironhide.

"Who is telling you this, small fry?" Ironhide asked.

"GreyStar, he is the last fire breathing dragon, and he is guardian to Optimus Prime last of the primes." She said with such a serious expression on her little face.

:::::::…. Prime, tell Lennox we found Annabelle and we have an idea what is in the cave, but you will need to come out and talk to him…..::::::::

::::::….. Affirmative Magnus, I will be right out…..:::::::

Optimus walked out toward the cave, and was briefed by Ironhide on the situation. Optimus frowned not understanding any of it, but he decided to hear GreyStar out and went inside.

Optimus' azure optics scanned the dragon's body, he was large in size. He had two horns which protruded from it head, and thick black scales. His tail was massive alone and the tip was pointed, and his eyes were bright green, but changed to several different colors. Optimus found that very interesting actually, he had never known of such a being before. He noted the sharp claws which could easily tear his armor apart if he so chose to do so. His had long pointed fangs, sharp and deadly, while steam rose from his mouth. This being radiated with power, and possible destruction yet it did not harm Annabelle nor him.

"Annabelle told my weapons specialist you are my guardian?" Optimus said.

"Yes, I am GreyStar, I am the last of my kind and my destiny is to protect and guard the last prime and his family…..You Optimus Prime. I was side tracked and was sought after by a human and his group, I got away but not without injury. I have been in this cave for many years; I am not sure how long I have even been in this cave." He said as Optimus looked startled by that fact.

"Have you fueled at all?" Optimus asked as he remembered he was not speaking to a Cybertronian.

The dragon nodded.

"There is a way in the back which leads to where fish are I have used that as a source of nourishment." GreyStar said.

Optimus glanced down at the claws once more, as he glanced back at the dragon. "I will be having a family soon; my mate is impregnated and is carrying twins. I believe you could be a strong ally GreyStar thank you; there are humans who live at this base as well. Would you like to meet everyone on the base?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, very much Optimus," GreyStar said as the Prime smiled and extended his servo toward GreyStar. "Welcome aboard," Optimus said as he saw the symbol on GreyStar's claw palm.

There was a prime symbol mixed with another symbol, Prime glanced up at GreyStar."It is the royal birthmark of my duty, my father was the king of the dragons this is my royal mark which signifies my birthday right of your guardian." He explained as Optimus nodded.

This was most unexpected, but they needed this edge he had a mate and two sparklings on the way and this was the edge they needed against any foes in the future.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A/N – Okay some minor notes, when Starscream appears in this his new appearance think of Transformers Prime Starscream in appearance and voice, lots of Transformers Prime accents in this story.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 24 – End to part two

GreyStar had come to make some interesting new friends, although some of the humans were slightly skittish around him it was not every day you were allied with a fire breathing dragon. He was exceptionally gently with the humans, and while at first Charlotte Mearing was slightly alarmed by GreyStar at first. She learned to accept him especially when she learned of his own destiny to protect Optimus Prime and his family.

"You seem troubled, Charlotte," Optimus stated.

She smiled as she watched everything going on with everyone at the base. "I used to read books about dragons, it fascinated me so much and now to see one. He is breathtaking a powerful creature and the last of his kind. I worry about his safety Optimus, because people think trophy and money when it comes to someone like GreyStar." Charlotte said.

"He may be my guardian but he will be protected furiously, Charlotte no harm shall come to him not while my spark burns within my chest cavity." Optimus vowed as he turned his attention to GreyStar and Annabelle who had formed an attachment with the dragon.

…

Knockout finished his work as he stood back cleaning his servos. "I am all done," Knockout said as he heard a whirling sound coming from Starscream as he onlined.

"I have a slagging processor ache, where am I?" Starscream mumbled as he stood up.

"Starscream, you look very different and sound different." Skywarp stated as Starscream growled.

"Why does he look like he is wearing heels for?" Thundercracker asked.

"What….?" Starscream asked as he glanced down at his foot pedes. "Oh for the love of Primus, I am not wearing heels, you fragger and I am still your air commander, do not forget that!" Starscream growled as he glanced at Samuel James Witwicky as his memories came rushing back regarding that human. "Why is he here!" Starscream bellowed.

"What the human, he is an enemy to Optimus Prime so we thought he would be perfect for our team and cause." Knockout said as Lockdown watched the situation with interest.

"You slagging glitches he is the one who offlined me to begin with!" Starscream yelled.

"What…..?" Lockdown demanded.

"You morons are using my murderer in your slagging plans, are you all insane!" Starscream bellowed as no one noticed the body on the getting up.

"What the hell happened and why are there words and numbers in my eyes?" the voice behind them growled as the Cons all spun to see the bot from the table was getting very annoyed with whatever he saw in his optics and was trying to swat the annoying things away and ended up on the ground.

"Well as I mentioned this is not something I am really accustomed to doing, so there might be some bugs in it yet." Knockout said as Lockdown laughed.

"Some bugs doc, he is swatting at his own optics for Primus sake." Lockdown grumbled.

"He is supposed to be able to bring down Optimus Prime," Skywarp snarled.

"I will bring down Optimus Prime," Predaking snarled savagely at the Seeker then.

"Oh yes, I can just see the agonizing screams from Oprimus Prime now," a voice rumbled in annoyance as everyone turned to see who had dared enter their base uninvited.

He was a huge Cybertronian, his optics flared blood red and he seemed to resemble Optimus Prime, however this mech looked much more deadly as he approached the others.

He was black with bright purple flames and had the Decepticon symbol on him, his hands were clawed and his optics held strong hatred within them, how one thing they all noted was his optics changed from blood red to dark purple.

"Who are you….?" Lockdown demanded.

Silence was his reward as a snarl rumbled deep from within him as he approached Lockdown.

"I am the leader of the Decepticons, which is all you need to know." Was his reply.

"Lockdown is leader now," Breakdown remarked as the mech laughed and gazed down at the ridiculous creation on the ground.

"That is a poor excuse for a Cybertronian and will never meet with my new army." He said with a snarl.

"Hey I did my best…." Knockout growled.

"Your best is noted and it is rejected and I will not have it in my army dispose of it or leave it I care very little about it." The mech said.

"You have yet to tell us who you are besides the fact you think you are leader." Skywarp said.

He merely laughed, his fist shot out and it connected with Lockdown's face sending him flying against the wall.

"I am Nemesis Prime, and I am leader of the Decepticons." He stated. "Does anyone have a problem with that?" he asked as Lockdown groaned.

The others simply looked at the mech in slight fear, all except Predaking that is who feared absolutely… no one.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A/N – There is a time jump on this; and Carly will be very close to having her twins.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 25 – Part Three -

Carly walked up to Optimus' office and knocked on the door. "You may enter," he said in his rich deep baritone voice.

Carly smiled as she opened the door; and walked into his office. "You're so official," she said with smile as his lone optic landed on her.

"Carly, dear spark," he said as he lowered his hand for her. "Are you sure you should be up and about like this; you are so close for bringing our little ones into the world?" he asked as she grinned.

"I will be fine, honey; I promise." She said as he brought her up to his desk.

She saw he had been reading data pads; and she glanced up at him. "Did I disturb you from work?" she asked.

He sighed, and smiled. "Nothing that cannot wait until later," he said.

She smiled, "Good, I wanted to spend some time with my sexy bot." she said. "So sweetheart, how are you doing?" she asked. "And, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I am a little better; but I will be better now that you're here visiting with me, Sweetspark." Optimus said.

"Optimus, I love you so much; you are my world." Carly said as he smiled.

"As you are mine, Carly; as you are mine." He said.

She saw him move closer; as he pulled her closer to his face and kissed her gently. Carly tenderly caressed Optimus' face; as a soft whine escaped him. "I love you, so much." He whispered.

Carly kept caressing her bot's face; while his lone optic turned off and then onlined once more. He dearly loved Carly; she was everything to him. Optimus started to kiss Carly; which made her close her eyes as they kissed wildly. Carly moaned softly; her hands roamed his face plates freely what she could reach.

"You mean so much to me," Optimus said to her as he ran a finger over her face; and then his finger slid over her swollen stomach; as he smiled. "You've given me so much, Carly; so very much." He said kissing her once more. "You have no idea how much." He whispered. "Never ever leave me, sweetspark." He said as his lips found hers.

"Never, Optimus; I am yours forever." She said.

….

Nemesis prime was admiring himself; while Starscream, Lockdown and Knockout watched him with wide optics.

"You look exactly like Optimus Prime; what is the purpose of that?" Lockdown demanded.

"Why do you now have his exact coloring?" Starscream asked in a sarcastic tone of voice as Nemesis laughed in a sinister way.

"I am going to frame him of every possible crime there is; and also frame him of cheating on his little human pet." Nemesis said.

"This is actually a good thing setting up the high and mighty Optimus Prime is a wonderful idea." Starscream remarked as he went over to his trine.

"I don't know I honestly want to keep my face; and I have a really bad feeling about this idea that it will back fire badly on all of us." Knockout said as the others laughed at him then. "What…?" Knockout demanded of the laughter.

"No, Optimus Prime will be completely framed and that will destroy him." Nemesis said as he laughed like he was some insane Con; when he thought of completely ruining Optimus Prime's life; but not killing him at all just ruining his life forever.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers. Bill Cosby belongs to himself and is mentioned in humor.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 26

Carly had gone into labor during the middle of the night; Optimus was a bundle of wired up circuits while Carly was in labor as well. He paced the floor; and Ironhide walked over and grinned.

"You are wearing the floor out, Optimus, did you know that?" Ironhide asked with a smirk.

"What is taking so long, do you think it is alright? Do you think it's normal for this to be taking so long; I believe the sparklings should have come out by now?" Optimus asked as he twisted an old disregarded piece of metal in his hand around.

"There is nothing about this impregnation that is normal; boss bot; it's a blessing remember?" Ironhide said.

"Yes, but I am going to be a creator; I have never been a creator before. I just want to be a good creator and I am scared I won't be any good at it." Optimus said.

"Optimus, you need to calm down." Ironhide said.

Optimus glanced up at his weapons specialist; he had a loopy smile on his face plates then. "I am going to be a creator." Optimus repeated as Ironhide chuckled; while Optimus glanced over at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had pulled up and transformed and rolled up.

"Did she have the twins yet, sir?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not yet, Sideswipe," Optimus said.

"That totally sucks," Sunstreaker said as he buffed his paint.

"I do not understand; in all human movies and such they come rather fast PLOP there they go. I watched a show with Samuel about a funny human called Bill Cosby; he said his mate had the sparkling PLOP. Of course, he did mention the medic was sitting there like someone called Johnny Bench and the sparkling looked like a lizard. Do you believe our sparklings will look like lizards?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, you need to calm down." Sideswipe said.

"I believe I will use my holoform now, so I can support my mate." Optimus said as Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched Optimus transform into vehicle form and activate his holoform.

Optimus walked into Ratchet's medical bay; and was very anxious.

"Did Carly have the sparklings yet?" Optimus asked.

"YOU….! You did this to me; and have you any idea how much it hurts!" Carly screamed out in pain from her contractions hitting her.

Carly reached up; and grabbed Optimus by his holoform's shirt and pulled him close. She shocked him by planting a firm and passionate kiss on his holoform's lips making him moan.

"I love you, Optimus; but you are still dead meat!" she said as she pulled Optimus closer toward her body.

"Carly, I love you too." He managed to say in between passionate kisses as Carly's arms wrapped around him.

"Now for Primus sake, Optimus; you and Carly better cut that out right now." Ratchet said as Optimus' lone optic onlined after the kiss broke. "I have to deliver your sparklings so no more monkey business from you, is that clear?" Ratchet replied as he hit Optimus with a wrench. "Now behave!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I am not a monkey, medic," Optimus grumbled.

"Now go wait on the other side of the berth, off with you now." Ratchet said as Optimus growled; but got up and moved to the other side of the berth.

Carly screamed once more as the contractions hit her with such urgency; which made her suck in her breath in a gasp.

"Optimus…!" Carly screamed as she grabbed Optimus' hand in a tight grasp. "It bloody hurts!" she shouted as she squeezed his hand once more in a rather unexpected tight way; which shocked Optimus slightly too how strong his mate was.

Optimus had only to wait another half hour; and his two sons were born, his two techno organic sons.

"They are two very handsome sons; are they not?" Optimus said as he kissed her deeply. "You gave me two wonderful sons, sweetspark; and just think they do not look like lizards as the human Bill Cosby has mentioned in his jokes." He said as she had to hold back a snort of laughter at his innocent comments; he could be so adorable when he wanted to be.

Optimus looked at his one son; and it was then that he saw the mark on his forehead, the prime symbol.

"Looks like your one son will be following in your foot pedes, Optimus." Ratchet said as Ratchet nodded toward Optimus' one son. "He is a future prime," he added as Optimus' optic brightened and then widened.

"That is wonderful, isn't it Optimus?" Carly asked.

"Indeed sweetspark, it is most wonderful." Optimus said.

"Have you two thought of any designations yet?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, first born son is always named after his father; so it will naturally be Orion. I also believe the other should be named after his brother Megatron; which a human name would be fitting I believe it should be Martin." Carly said as Optimus was completely moved by her decision.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked her with a sweet and gentle smile on his lips.

"Yes, but you can tell me again." She said with a loopy smile her damp blond locks plastered against her face.

She was exhausted; but beautiful.

"You better let your mate get some recharge now; I'll let you see her later, Optimus." Ratchet said as Optimus nodded.

"I love you, Carly." Optimus whispered as he kissed her.

"I love you more, Optimus." She said with a yawn as she started to doze off into a much needed sleep.

Optimus went to tell his troops the good; he had two sons and one was a future prime. He was so happy nothing could have ruined his day or mood not one thing.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers. Bill Cosby belongs to himself and is mentioned in humor.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 27

Lockdown's optics narrowed as he saw a femme walk up who suspiciously resembled Elita-1, Optimus Prime's dead mate. His weapon warmed without warning.

"Calm yourself, Lockdown." Nemesis Prime said as he walked up to the look alike and proceeded to kiss her with wild abandon; which seemed to disgust Lockdown a great deal.

"That cannot be Elita-1; she's dead and by Megatron's own servo." Starscream snapped.

"So, what trickery is this, Nemesis?" Lockdown demanded.

"This is my own mate that I helped to look like Elita-1 for my plan to work." Nemesis said.

"Kinky," Knockout said snidely.

"You mean stupid, don't you?" Lockdown growled.

"And why would you believe my plan to be stupid?" Nemesis demanded in anger.

"No one is going to buy that nonsense that SHES Elita-1 especially not the Autobots or Optimus Prime." Lockdown snarled.

"Really and why's that; because Megatron supposedly killed the mate of Optimus Prime?" Nemesis asked.

"Are you honestly going to stand there and try to say he didn't; I was there when he killed her!" Starscream demanded.

"No, of course not I know she's offline; however the very idea of the great Optimus Prime getting framed for cheating on his little human pet. However then of course there are my other parts of my plan to consider; like a lot of dirty doings." Nemesis said with a sinister chuckle.

"Such as, what….?" Lockdown asked snidely.

"I plan on framing Optimus Prime for attacking humans as well." He said with that same weird and odd laugh.

Knockout rolled his optics; and watched as Nemesis and the femme walked away and transformed driving off.

"This plan of his has so many holes in it; it's beginning to look like Swiss cheese." Knockout snapped.

"So, what are you saying?" Breakdown asked.

"This is not going to work I know it will backfire right in Nemesis Prime's face; and Prime will have all our faces and sparks for that matter." Knockout said.

Starscream frowned; and turned toward Knockout; he had a strange look and unreadable expression on his face plates.

"What…?" Lockdown asked.

"We have a problem if this stupid plan of his goes through; we will end up having whatever is left of the Decepticons run off this planet. I am leader; I was Megatron's second in command. I know I can still savage what's left of us; if I am given proper time and such." Starscream said.

"Weren't you offlined by a child?" Breakdown asked with a laugh; while Starscream growled inwardly.

"He is back with us; so just be grateful." Skywarp said.

"Yeah, we could end up with slag for processors as a leader," Thundercracker said.

"Fine, so what are we going to do then?" Lockdown asked.

"Yeah what are we going to do to stop that from happening? Breakdown asked.

"We have to stop his framing of Optimus Prime," Starscream said as they glanced at him oddly.

"What, why..?" Lockdown demanded.

"Look, we have to stop Nemesis' plan from ever working in the first place." Starscream said.

"What makes you think Optimus Prime will even believe us?" Lockdown demanded.

Starscream growled deep within his engines then. "If we allow him to do this he will bring down Optimus Prime, his Autobots and the Dinobots Grimlock and Swoop, plus those annoying insects called NEST." Starscream said.

"Alright, we will need to try and get word to the Autobots and soon," Knockout said with a sigh.

"Let's start to get this worked out; so we can stop Nemesis Prime." Starscream said as Predaking silently listened in the shadows undetected.

He had an evil smile; which spread on his face plates; he had a plan for Optimus Prime too; as he left and headed to find the Autobot base.

….

Optimus had been holding his sons one at a time; and now he had Martin in his arms. He had energon tears rolling down his face; even his holoform reflected the fact he only had one eye. He had a patch on the holoform as well; he didn't wish to have any falseness on the holoform. He was a creator now; he couldn't believe it. He never ever dreamed this could have happened to him; that he would ever become truly mated or have sparklings for that matter. He thought about the small fling with Elita-1; that could never have been what he had with Carly.

He gently laid Martin in the berth with his brother; and he smiled at them. Optimus straightened and went to see GreyStar; he deactivated his holoform and transformed. He walked over to where GreyStar was an incredible creature of great strength; but also one of great compassion which he verified already.

Optimus noted that GreyStar seemed to be waiting for him; and he smiled.

"Congratulations on your sons, Optimus," GreyStar said.

Optimus smiled broadly then. "Thank you, GreyStar." Optimus said.

"Let's go for a ride, shall we?" Grey star said.

Optimus looked a bit shocked then.

"What..?" Optimus asked as GreyStar chuckled.

"I am your guardian; would you like to ride me?" he asked as Optimus looked a bit dumbfounded then.

"What, but I don't understand I am very heavy; how could you even carry me?" he asked.

"I'm a dragon, Optimus; I can carry your weight don't worry." GreyStar said. "Besides, before we take flight I need to give you something, follow me please." GreyStar said as Optimus followed the dragon back into his cave on the base.

Optimus noted that GreyStar changed colors on his body; and wanted to question his new friend about it.

"You change colors I noticed," Optimus said.

"Yes, that will be to protect you, I have the ability to use the elements to our advantage in battles." GreyStar said.

"What are some of those elements?" Optimus asked truly enraptured by his new friend.

"Blues are water and ice, red is fire, black the shadows, yellow is lightning, gold is a holy dragon, white means pure, Green is a nature dragon, brown controls ground type elements and purples light and dark are mind powers as well as poisons." GreyStar said an added. "There are other types as well." GreyStar said.

Optimus was so captivated; there was so much to learn from him.

"This is for you," it's a relic of the primes the sword of Justice." GreyStar said as he handed it to Optimus; and something curious happened to Optimus his armor changed and gave off the appearance of a knight.

Optimus looked completely confused by all of what had just happened. "I do not understand, GreyStar; why is all of this happening?" he asked.

"You are the keeper of the sword and as such your abilities have changed as well as weapons." He said handing Optimus another gift.

However, this particular gift was a shield; which doubled as a blaster when the time arose for it. GreyStar glanced up toward the sky; and he saw Predaking as he approached from a great distance away.

"Predaking approaches; you must mount me and we will take care of this enemy together, Optimus Prime." GreyStar said.

"Alright, GreyStar," Optimus said as he mounted GreyStar's back; and he took to the air as Optimus twirled the sword in his hand ready to go into battle with his guardian and new friend against Predaking.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers. Bill Cosby belongs to himself and is mentioned in humor.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 28

Optimus watched as Predaking approached them at high speed. Optimus twirled his sword and readied for battle; when GreyStar passed Predaking the battle began. Predaking sent a blast of flames from his mouth at GreyStar; who countered with water coming from his mouth. GreyStar's wings turned to ice as his body changed color allowing his to fly underneath Predaking his sharpened ice wings cut into Predaking's metal causing energon to leak out from him.

GreyStar's colors changed once more; as some dragons could control what element they wanted and needed at the time. However this time when GreyStar passed Predaking; it was Optimus who attacked and sliced a part of his wing off of Predaking who roared in pain.

Predaking had trouble flying right; and he fell toward the ground; then as he tried to pull up GreyStar turned dark purple. His element now being one of poison; he bit down hard onto Predaking allowing the poison to go into him.

Predaking landed hard on the ground with a groan; and he transformed growling as he struggled to his feet. His eyes landed on Optimus as his two enemies landed; and Optimus got off of GreyStar he watched his enemies with hatred.

"I will tear you apart, Optimus Prime," Predaking snarled.

"You have to go through me; and I am a true dragon. You on the other hand are no dragon, Predaking and no match for my elements; such as the bite with poison flowing within you from said bite." GreyStar said as Predaking tried to charge toward GreyStar and Optimus; but as GreyStar had said Predaking was poisoned.

Predaking suddenly keeled over as the poison hit his spark finishing him off; Predaking as GreyStar stated was no dragon and no match for GreyStar. GreyStar was also Optimus Prime's Guardian and protector he would not take that duty lightly; he was the guardian to the prime and in the future he would be protector to the younger prime, son of Optimus Prime.

Optimus glanced at GreyStar; and he smiled. "Thank you," Optimus said.

"I am your guardian and protector; you need not have to thank me. I protect you now and in the future I shall protect your son future prime as well." GreyStar said as Optimus smiled and nodded.

…..

Starscream had learned where Nemesis would be with his femme; and they sent word to the Autobots about Nemesis Prime and his plans. Optimus was shocked a bit he had no idea who this Nemesis Prime was; or why he had planned on trying to destroy and ruin his good name and his family.

"Who is this Nemesis Prime; I have never heard of him before, have you?" Ironhide asked Optimus.

"No, I have never heard of him." Optimus said as he headed for the main area of the base ordering a meeting about this right away.

….

Starscream was pacing back and forth; when he got a scare of a life time; he was face to face with the spirit of Megatron.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" Megatron asked as Starscream nearly jumped out of his armor.

"Megatron, but how..?" Starscream asked.

"Why are you wearing heels; and what is wrong with your voice coder?" Megatron demanded as he realized his second in command was very different then he last remembered him to be.

"What, nothing is wrong with me; and I am not wearing heels Knockout rebuilt me after what that blasted fleshling did to me!" Starscream shouted as Megatron glared at him then. "Sorry about raising my voice." He quickly added.

"Starscream, you will pay close attention to what I am about to say, is that clear?" Megatron said.

"Yes master, what is it?" Starscream asked.

"You are leader now; which means you will reunite both Autobots and remaining Decepticons and you will do it now, am I clear?" Megatron said.

"You want me to do what?" Starscream demanded.

"You will get the remaining Decepticons to do this, Starscream." Megatron said.

"But why, you hated your brother and his weakling Autobots if I remember correctly that was the reason for this war." Starscream said.

Megatron was silent then.

"And where has this fragging war gotten us, Starscream; banishment from our own home brother fighting brother; and death for nothing. I ended up forcing my brother to offline me as well as Sentinel; this war could have been avoided if I hadn't allowed myself to be swayed otherwise." Megatron said.

Starscream fell silent then, he had never heard Megatron talk with such conviction then he did right then. "Why the change in spark, Megatron….?" Starscream asked.

Megatron turned away; and when he looked back at Starscream he looked worried.

"Optimus will need your help in the future." He said.

Starscream was worried now; if his master was concerned then he knew enough to be concerned.

"How long in the future…?" Starscream asked.

"Soon,"

"By who or what, Megatron…?" Starscream asked.

Megatron sighed then; and then spoke one word and that one word terrified the seeker.

"Unicron," was all Megatron said.

Starscream looked startled then; he felt his spark race with dread. He suddenly wished Megatron and the others were still online; he could not lead the Decepticons against Unicron. Sure Optimus could he was a prime; but he was not as sure of himself now as he used to be. Perhaps being offlined showed him just how easy he could be killed; especially now for he knew if Unicron was involved everyone was in danger.

"Alright, I will end the war; and give Optimus a peace treaty, Megatron; I just wish you were not offline, master." Starscream whispered as Megatron nodded; but suddenly disappeared from sight startling Starscream. "Master…?"

…

Primus had Megatron in front of him; Megatron was unsure as to why he was standing before Primus.

"You will be sent back and given a second chance to be right with your brother and his Autobots. I will send back you fallen Decepticons to aid you; and also Optimus' fallen Autobots will be returned to him." Primus said.

"Alright, I accept." Megatron said.

"Very good, so it shall begin then." Primus said as Megatron offlined his optics and his body began to shine as his engines roared to life once more.

And once more two great armies would arise ready to do battle against a great evil sworn to destroy all in its path, Unicron the chaos bringer and destroyer of all worlds.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Please check out my other new story called A new beginning

I wish to thank all who are following this story; please don't forget to review authors love reviews lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers. Bill Cosby belongs to himself and is mentioned in humor.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

Thanks please Review as well guys

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 29

Carly was holding Martin in her arms; while Optimus filled her in on the fact he was going on another mission. He could tell she was upset; and mostly very worried about him. "You're a father now; so please be careful, alright?" she asked his eyes filled with worry.

"I will be careful dear spark; I love you and the twins. I shall return as fast as I can." Optimus said as he kissed her gently; until the kiss turned much more passionate then it had been.

Optimus gently broke the kiss; his fingers lightly caressing her face. "I promise you, I will be back." he said as he left the medical bay; while tears ran down Carly's face.

"Please protect him, please." Carly whispered.

….

The Autobots all transformed and headed for where Nemesis Prime and his femme were; they figured this Nemesis might be a problem. They were right, but he was no match for Optimus; who used his newly acquired skills to destroy Nemesis and the deceptive foe who wasn't a femme at all. It was the dangerous Makeshift who could transform into any Cybertronian. Ironhide had fun blasting Makeshift to the pit and back.

"I love explosions; they make such pretty colors." Ironhide said. "Chromia used to like my pretty explosions too." Ironhide said suddenly looking a bit testy while thinking of the past.

They got back to the base; and Optimus went to see his family as quickly as possible. He held his two sons; and using his holoform laid by his mate. He was so blessed; and he thanked Primus over and over again for those blessings.

…

Lennox saw Starscream approaching and everyone was on guard; and had weapons out and aimed at him. They however were not sure who it was; because they hadn't seen the new Starscream yet.

"Hold it, identify yourself." Lennox ordered.

"It's Starscream, I wish an audience with Optimus Prime." Starscream said.

"Starscream, you don't look like Starscream and I thought Starscream was dead." Epps said.

"I was offline, but Knockout repaired me." Starscream said as everyone watched him very leery as Optimus suddenly walked out to face Starscream.

"Starscream, what is it you want?" Optimus asked.

"I have come to sign a peace treaty and end all wars between Autobots and Decepticons, as well as the Earth creatures." Starscream said.

"Why now…?" Lennox and Epps asked.

Starscream glanced at the humans; and he sighed. "I spoke with the spirit of Megatron; he told me to end the war and side with you, Optimus." Starscream said.

"Didn't you say Megatron came to you and helped you, Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, he did." Optimus said.

"Optimus, we have a huge enemy coming in the near future." Starscream said.

"Who…?" Optimus and Ironhide asked at the same time.

"Unicron, the chaos bringer," Starscream said as everyone saw how Optimus reacted to that news.

"Who's Unicron?" Lennox asked.

"He's a God, and he is the size of a planet." Optimus said as his own energon raced with fear as he knew something had to be done his family's lives depended on it. "We will need help on this that is true to defeat him or at the very least vanquish him once more." Optimus said.

"I believe you now have help now, Optimus." A familiar voice said as Optimus turned to see his brother Megatron and the rest of the offlined Decepticons back and very much alive.

"Megatron, you are back?" Optimus asked shocked.

"Oh yes, and ready to help you kick Unicron's aft all the way back to where he came from." Megatron said. "I believe you already know your passed offlined Autobots," Megatron said as he saw all his offlined troops Jazz, Arcee, Chromia, Flare-up, Que, Mudflap and Skids as well.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Please check out my other new story called A new beginning

I wish to thank all who are following this story; please don't forget to review authors love reviews lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 30

Optimus knew they had to strike fast; he and Megatron started to coordinate attack plans with their troops. They had to bring the fight to Unicron; if they would indeed win this fight with him. Starscream walked up to Megatron and Optimus; his optics held a troubled look on them.

"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Master, when we came back here there was one who didn't wish to follow us; he would not join the orders you wished." Starscream said.

"Who, everyone is here?" Megatron asked.

"Lockdown," Starscream said.

"Isn't he a bounty hunter?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, he is Optimus; but he also keeps trophies body parts or weapons or anything out of the ordinary. He was bragging he was sent to Earth for a reason and would have himself a mother load of rewards and upgrades for this new bounty." Starscream said.

Optimus glanced at his brother; it had suddenly occurred to Optimus why Lockdown was truly here on Earth and it wasn't a very comforting theory either.

"We need to….." Optimus started to say until the base was abruptly over run by Vehicons henchmen of Lockdown's.

"Optimus….!" GreyStar shouted as he tried to reach Optimus.

Lockdown was walking down the road on the base; and rather calmly as he fired several missiles at Optimus knocking him onto his aft. Optimus' battle mask went down into place; he had to defeat this being his family hung in the balance now.

He was finally happy no one or nothing would take that away from him.

Optimus charged into battle; he noticed Lockdown was indeed a good fighter. Lockdown's hand transformed into a hook; and he smashed the hook into Optimus' side and flung him against one of the buildings on the base.

Optimus' body trembled with pain; as he got to his foot pedes his optics flared with both physical pain and anger. He pulled his sword out and gave a battle yell; and ran straight toward Lockdown. The two fought once more and Lockdown smashed once more his hook into the Prime's stomach this time. GreyStar went after Lockdown murderous intentions in mind for the treacherous bounty hunter.

GreyStar turned light blue; and let a wave of ice flames hit Lockdown startling the bounty hunter; as his own systems started to shut down from the treacherous ice. GreyStar roared in fury; and took to the air opening his mouth taking Lockdown into his mouth. His powerful jaws clamped down tightly onto Lockdown; as he bit into the armor destroying Lockdown once in for all.

GreyStar spat the remains on to the ground and landed; as he quickly went to Optimus who was injured rather badly. GreyStar tilted his head; and quickly let tears fall over Optimus' body allowing his tears to heal the wounds he had received from battle.

"You will be alright, Optimus." GreyStar said.

"Thank you, GreyStar," Optimus said.

"You are most welcome, dear friend." GreyStar said.

"Hey, bossbot; ya may wanna check out this ship of Lockdown's it's got lots of stuff in it." Wheelie and Brains said.

The Bots and Cons along with the humans went into Lockdown's ship; and they found a lot of things. They found a lot of useful things; and Megatron searched through the ship and found the weapons area. His blood red optics narrowed; and he reached for the staff that was enclosed in a glass area.

"There it is," he said as his clawed fingers balled into a fist; and he smashed the glass that protected the staff. He then wrapped his long clawed fingers around the staff and pulled it out of the case. "Optimus, we now have our ace up the sleeve I believe humans call it." Megatron said as Optimus walked up after being healed from GreyStar.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"The Staff it will transform into a spear when it hits its target it will vanquish its target into another dimension forever." Megatron said.

"It will work on Unicron?" Optimus asked.

"It will work on him, do not worry." Megatron said.

Optimus nodded.

"Very good, then let's start on a plan to find him." Optimus said as Megatron nodded as Optimus finally broke first and pulled his brother into his servos. "It is good to have you back, brother."

"Indeed, and together once more," Megatron said as he returned the hug.

"OPTIMUS PRIME…!" roared an infuriated Carly who pushed her way passed everyone.

"Carly, dear spark; where are the twins?" Optimus asked.

"Do not dear spark me, Ratchet is watching them. You went off to fight and you got hurt I felt it you cannot fool me; you bloody jackass now listen to me we have a family and you will not go off all noble and get yourself killed is that clear?" she roared.

The other Autobots and Decepticons moved back rather quickly; as well as NEST troops fearing for their own necks if they aggravated the enraged blond.

"You will get back to our quarters and we will spend time together; or I will kick your bloody ass from hell and back, do I make myself clear?" she fumed.

"Yes dear spark, I will leave right now." Optimus said as he quickly transformed and she got into his vehicle form as the others chuckled after they left.

"Optimus is in trouble, isn't he?" Megatron chuckled.

"Oh yeah," the others said as they took what they could use from Lockdown's ship.

...

A/N - This story is slowly coming to a close; but there will be a sequel just don't know when.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Please check out my other new story called A new beginning

I wish to thank all who are following this story; please don't forget to review authors love reviews lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 31

Carly was sitting on the sofa; as Optimus' robotic holoform appeared and she glanced up. There were tears in those eyes of hers; and Optimus felt his spark race with guilt.

"I am sorry; I am just trying to make sure our family is safe, dear one." Optimus said.

"I know, but I felt your pain I knew you were in trouble, Optimus." Carly said.

Optimus was by her side in seconds and had her in his servos; and she kissed him her hands roamed over his metal face.

"Don't scare me anymore, okay?" she asked as she frowned slightly as she saw something shimmering underneath the patch over the spot where Optimus lost his optic. She was curious; and she reached up to remove the patch.

Her fingers gently moved the patch away; and Optimus frown not understanding what she was doing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shhh, it's weird under the patch where your optic was; it's glowing there." She said as she pulled the patch off only to find his optic was new there was a brand new optic but it was different completely different.

"You have a new optic, Optimus," she said stunned.

"What?"

"There is a brand new optic, it's really different though I mean really different." She said.

:::::::…. Ratchet, did you tinker with a new optic for me and not tell me?...::::::::

::::::… If I put a brand new optic in for you; you would have known it…..:::::::

::::::….. Carly pulled the patch off and she said there is a brand new optic there…..::::::

:::::… I did not do it…..::::::::

Silence and then another joined in the commlink; GreyStar who used his mind powers to let Optimus know what he had done for him.

::::::…. I did…::::::::::

:::::::….. GreyStar?...::::::::

::::::…. Yes, dragons can communicate this way as well dragons that have this ability that is…..:::::::

::::::… You said you fixed Optimus' optic, but how?...::::::::

Silence…

:::::::… I did not fix it; I made it better than before…..:::::::

::::::… How so, GreyStar?...::::::::::

GreyStar smiled to himself at Ratchet's question.

::::::…I used my scales and created a mystical optic which can give Optimus the power of seeing anything he wishes. He can see the future; he can see the past and he can see things which can be changed from coming true…::::::::

Optimus was shocked to say the least; he wanted to test this out on his bi pedal mode.

"Carly come with me alright?" Optimus said as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Alright," Carly said her mood forgotten now as she went with her mate.

Optimus' holoform disappeared; and his vehicle mode broke apart, and his parts spun around, and snapped into place forming his regal bi pedal form. He removed the patch from where it was; while everyone gathered around him. His new optic suddenly moved and spun around; and Optimus found he could see so much better than his original optic even.

It was then he saw him; he felt his spark race with hatred and loathing as his optic connected with the being. He saw what was left of their planet being consumed by their enemy; and the Autobot felt every circuit in his body grind in anger now.

"What are you seeing, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"Unicron, he just completely destroyed Cybertron and he's heading for Earth…" Optimus said as Carly gasped in fear knowing their family would never be safe while this Unicron lived.


	32. Chapter 32 – Ending to book 1

A/N – Please check out my other new story called A new beginning

I wish to thank all who are following this story; please don't forget to review authors love reviews lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun because I love Transformers.

This is a B-day present for Answerthecall, enjoy my friend!

Bayverse – takes place right after the battle at the end of Dark of the Moon

Optimus/Carly

Summary- Carly breaks up with Sam for Optimus Prime; the lonely Autobot commander finds his life turned upside down by a human femme he learns he cannot live without.

A heart and a spark beat as one

Chapter 32 – Ending to book 1

Carly watched as her mate got ready to go into battle; a battle he might not come back from. She felt tears in her eyes as she held their sons; and Optimus turned to gaze at them. He knelt by his family; and wanted to reassure her.

"I will be back; I swear it on my honor." Optimus said.

"You promise," she whispered.

"I do, I love you you've given me so much; you gave me reason to live." Optimus said as she suddenly cried.

"Please do not make this be goodbye, please." She begged. "I do not want to be a widow or raise your sons alone, do you hear me?" she demanded as tears ran down her face.

Optimus activated his robotic holoform; and she grabbed him and hugged him. "I love you, and I will be back." he said softly.

"You better; and I love you too." She whispered.

"Autobots, Decepticons, Dinobots; we are going after the most powerful being we've come up against; and we will win on this day!" Optimus roared as the others cheered wildly.

GreyStar walked up; and Optimus mounted his guardian.

"Everyone who does not have the ability to fly; you will go in Lockdown's ship. I will go on GreyStar; Autobots roll out!" Optimus shouted as they all headed out.

Annabelle and Sarah had walked up as Will looked at his daughter's hand. "What do you have in your hand, Annabelle?"

"GreyStar gave me this; he said when a dragon gives a first scale to someone it's special and they get a unique wish from the heart. He told me I would know when to use it; so I will keep it handy in my hand daddy." She said.

Will glanced at Epps and Sarah; why did he have such a bad feeling in his gut about this?

…

In Space….

Optimus was flying in on GreyStar; while Megatron in his Cybertronian jet form was along side of him. Starscream and his trine were flying beside Megatron as well; and Swoop was beside GreyStar.

They all saw the approaching form of Unicron; and Optimus had the staff hidden he was going to enjoy vanquishing Unicron now. Unicron transformed and laughed.

"You dare think you can stop me, disciple of Primus; I am a God!" Unicron yelled as his optics went to the approaching ship and he smiled.

"Autobots and Decepticons as friends and comrades how sickening; you think I will allow this?" Unicron demanded.

"It's not up to you, Unicron!" Megatron shouted as he fired at Unicron.

GreyStar changed colors several times to help weaken Unicron; and the others fired from Lockdown's ship. Starscream and his trine fired and Swoop attacked as well; and they gave it their all attacking him.

Unicron smiled; as his opened his palm and purple bolts of lightning shot out and hit Lockdown's ship suddenly making it explode. Megatron and Optimus both were shocked and sickened by this move on Unicron's part.

"You fragger….!" Megatron and Starscream shouted as Unicron turned his attention back to Megatron and Starscream and grinned in a sinister way at them.

"Megatron, Starscream, Wait!" Optimus ordered as his spark raced with dread as he saw Megatron and Starscream annihilated right in from of his optics.

He had finally had his brother back; and they had a peace treaty signed and now he was dead.

"No," Optimus whispered as his hand went for the staff. "I will end you on this day, Unicron; that is a promise!" Optimus vowed as GreyStar changed color and became a complete fire dragon.

Optimus got close enough to throw the staff at Unicron; and as the staff went into Unicron and transformed into the spear to vanquish him. Unicron raised his palm one last time and got off a quick dark energon blast which hit Optimus full blast into his chest blowing a hole within his chest plates and knocking him off of GreyStar.

"Optimus….!" GreyStar, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Swoop yelled as they saw him falling toward Earth.

Optimus slammed into the ground; his body sparking as Carly ran up her heart/spark breaking as she did.

"Optimus please; you promised." She whispered as she dropped to her knees beside him.

"C-Carly…..l-love…..y-you….n-never…f-f-forget…m-m-me," Optimus slurred as his optics faded and he offlined.

"No, you promised; damn you!" Carly screamed as she cried very hard.

Will looked at Epps and shook his head; as Skywarp, Thundercracker and Swoop landed. Ratchet glanced up at the others; and shook his helm.

"He is gone," Ratchet said softly.

"No, he bloody promised; you fix him right now!" Carly ordered as she was falling into shock.

Annabelle sank to her knees; she closed her eyes and made one simple heartfelt wish and something completely unexpected happened. The others saw Lockdown's ship appear with all the Autobots and Cons once more; and Megatron and Starscream arrived unharmed; and then Optimus' chest plates completely healed and his optics onlined as if by magic or a tiny magical heartfelt wish made by Annabelle Lennox.

"Optimus…?" Carly whispered.

"I love you," Optimus whispered.

"I love you too, oh God how I love you." she cried.

GreyStar glanced at Annabelle and nodded; she had made the wish correctly. GreyStar had given her the scale as backup; he was unsure if they would all come out of this mission alright; and he knew the little girl would know what to do. He was right.

A heartfelt wish saved the day once more; and he smiled at the little girl who did the right thing at the right time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N - This ends book one for this story; I don't know when the sequel will be up you will need to alert my account to get notices of it when I come up with a good enough follow up to this story. It will be when I come up with something which may be a while or it may be soon; depends on my muse for this story. Anyway please check out my other story called

A new begining


	33. Chapter 33– Sequel starting

A/N – A huge time jump the twins are 5 years old now; also there will be new villains in the sequel.

Chapter 33– Sequel starting

Optimus and Carly had wanted some time alone together; it had been a long time since they spent some real quality time together.

"Optimus, I could watch the twins for you." Megatron said.

Before Optimus could say anything Starscream made the mistake of doubting his master's skills.

"Master, do you even know anything about sparklings?" Starscream asked as Megatron glared at him.

"I am not addlepated, Starscream; I do think I can handle two five year old sparklings." Megatron snapped as Optimus glanced at his brother.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Optimus; how hard can it be?" Megatron asked as Optimus glanced at Carly.

"Thank you, Megatron; we will gladly accept your kind offer." Carly said.

"You will commlink me if there is a problem, alright?" Optimus said.

"Of course, but I do not for see any." Megatron replied.

"Alright, dinner and dancing after a movie; does that sound good, Carly?" Optimus asked.

She smiled then.

"It sounds marvelous," Carly said as two brothers hid giggling and high fiving each other.

"Oh is Uncle Megs in for a fun night, Orion; isn't he?" Martin asked.

Orion smirked at his brother.

"Come on, let's go." Orion said.

"Where too...?" Martin asked.

"To get the help of the best pranksters ever," Orion said.

"Who...?" Martin asked.

"Sides and Sunny of course," Orion said matter of factly.

Orion and Martin went into the other part of the base; and found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with Barricade and Sideways.

"Hey Sides, Sunny, Cade and Sideways; whatcha doing?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, whatcha doing?" Martin asked.

Sideswipe glanced at his twin; he noticed the twinkle in Orion and Martin's eyes. He also noticed Optimus and Carly's sons had reminded them of them growing up completely full of mischief. Sideswipe bent down eye level with the twins.

"Alright small fries, what's going on?" Sideswipe asked.

"We want to prank Uncle Megatron," Martin said his blue eyes lighting up.

"Yep, we do." Orion said as Sideswipe smirked.

"You want to prank your Uncle Megatron, hmmm," Sunstreaker said as he grinned at his twin. "Okay, we can help you." Sunstreaker said with a grin like a cat ate the cannery.

Orion and Martin grinned at each other; now they would have expert help pranking their uncle.

...

Later that night after Megatron had played with his nephews; they had been put to bed. The boys did as Sideswipe said and kept getting up to distract Megatron.

"Uncle Megatron, can we have some water?" they asked.

He sighed, and checked his internal clock.

"Didn't you boys come out for water before?" He asked.

"We are thirsty," they said with a shrug.

"Right..." Megatron said as he used his holoform and got them water. "Now get to your berths, right now younglings." Megatron said.

"Okay, Uncle Megs we love you." they said as Megatron smiled.

He was so pleased to be a part of his brother's life and now his family's life; after the boys went back to bed. Megatron settled back with energon and then he too fell into a recharge cycle; until he received a commlink from Optimus, that is.

:::::::... Megatron, how are you doing?...:::::::: Optimus asked in a commlink to Megatron.

:::::::... Optimus I can handle two younglings seriously...:::::::

:::::::... I am only checking on you, brother...::::::::

:::::::... Thank you, Optimus; but I can manage...::::::::

Optimus merely laughed then; his brother was amusing he really was.

::::::... Just wait until you and Carly get back; you'll see just how good I did with watching them...::::::: Megatron commed back to Optimus.

:::::... If you insist, brother...::::::: Optimus commed while he laughed slightly.

Megatron fell back into a nice sound recharge; after they got down with them commlink conversation.

...

Megatron woke up with a start; he got up and walked out of his quarters on the base. He passed Bumblebee and Mikaela; Mikaela seated on Bumblebee's shoulder armor staring wide eyed at Megatron.

"Oh my," she whispered as Bee laughed slightly amused now as he followed the ex warlord.

Megatron was met with snickers and stares; which confused him greatly. Optimus had just happened to walk out; and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother.

"By the Allspark," Optimus whispered as Megatron turned toward Optimus and frowned.

"What is wrong, Optimus; why are you so stunned about something are you functional?" Megatron asked as Starscream leaned over and tapped Megatron on his shoulder armor.

"You're ummm... Well that is to say... You're..." Starscream started to say in stammers.

"Will you spit it out already, Starscream...?" Megatron demanded as the seeker jumped slightly.

"You're red and pink with hearts all over your body; and red lips painted on your aft with the words PERFECT AFT." he said as Megatron's optics brightened suddenly.

"WHAT...!" Megatron exclaimed.

Optimus shook his helm and laughed.

"You did say you could handle my two younglings, Megatron." Optimus stated with a laugh.

Megatron turned toward his brother then.

"You are not helping," Megatron grumbled as the Arcee triplets giggled then. "Oh Primus, give me strength; where are my two nephews?" he asked as Orion and Martin ran off giggling and high fiving each other; while Megatron sighed.

Younglings were very naughty at times; except Megatron was not aware of that not then anyway now however he would be on guard... Or would he?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Orion and Martin were sitting on the ground thinking of new pranks; and their new victims for these pranks.

"So, who's next?" Orion asked his twin.

"Hmmm, how about Uncle Ironhide and Uncle Ratchet...?" Martin asked.

"I like it," Orion said.

"We still have to get dad too," Martin said as Orion gave him a doubtful expression.

"Dad...? Are you kidding me; he will so ground us." Orion said.

"Chicken," Martin said with a cackle.

"Am not," Orion said with a little pout.

"Says you," Martin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, we'll prank dad too." he said as Martin smirked at his brother's words.

"Good, we have to figure out something special for dad, Orion." Martin said.

"Okay, like what?" Orion asked.

Orion and Martin decided to plan their prank sessions once more; they wanted everything to go just right for these pranks. However little did they know someone else was going to be helping them to prank; someone else who wanted in on their major pranks.

They planned all day for their pranks; and got everything all in order. They weren't sure how they would prank their father; Optimus would be harder to fool.

...

The following morning came fast; as everyone was jolted awake by Ironhide and Ratchet yelling.

"What is going on?" Optimus demanded of his chief medical officer and his weapons specialist.

"Optimus look what those two younglings did to Leftie and Rightie," Ironhide remarked.

"What, who are Leftie and Rightie?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah, who are they?" Starscream asked.

Optimus rolled his optics then; and sighed.

"His cannons," Optimus answered shocking the others.

"He named his cannons?" Megatron asked as Ratchet came stomping out of the medical bay; he was not a happy bot either.

"Where are they?" Ratchet demanded.

"Oh good, you got hit too." Ironhide snapped.

"Better watch it, Ironhide; or he will whack you with one of his wrenches." Sideswipe said. as Sunstreaker burst out into hysterical fits of wild laughter.

"Not bloody likely," Ratchet said using human terms once again.

"Oh and why not?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Because wise aft my wrenches are glued to the work station in my office in the medical bay." Ratchet said as Lennox came in with a chair on his butt; while Optimus tried to scan for his two sons; who he realized were behind all of this in the first place.

"Lennox, what is wrong with your aft?" Ironhide asked.

"Someone super glued a chair to my ass." Lennox said as Epps came walking up with orange paint on his face and hands; and green hair. "Epps why do you look like an Oompa Loompa," Lennox said sarcastically.

"Why do you have a chair on your ass for?" Epps asked just as sarcastically.

"Because I will always have a good seat now; because of this, isn't that so nice." Lennox grumbled as Annabelle watched from a distance; as she quickly ran over to where Optimus' sons were hiding.

"I want in on the major pranks now," she said.

"You're a girl," Martin said.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust at what Martin said to her.

"Yeah, how will you be able to top what we just did to Ironhide and Ratchet?" Orion asked.

"Plus, Lennox and Epps that was so cool, Orion; nice one." Martin said.

"I didn't do that, Martin." Orion said.

"What? Well, I didn't do it either; so if you didn't and I didn't then who did?" Martin asked as Annabelle whistled wildly.

"Nope, but I did." she said walking away whistling. "Girls are far cleverer than boys are so there." she said as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"My brother is a future prime, Annabelle," Orion said.

"Yeah, I know; he is cute too." Annabelle said as she blew a bubble with her bubblegum. "Am I in?" she asked making a huge fuss over Martin making Orion feel left out.

"Fine, you're in." Martin said as Orion looked sad for a brief moment; but then let his emotions change.

"What's your plan?" Martin asked.

"Hmmm, who do you want to prank next?" Annabelle asked.

"Our dad," Martin said.

"Optimus Prime, hmmm well it has to be something really good; I think we can get help on this from Que without him blowing a gasket and telling on us." Annabelle said. "Come on, Martin; let's go." Annabelle said as she grabbed his hand and they took off.

"Wait for me," Orion said.

"No, you stay there." Annabelle and Martin said as Orion pouted and headed for their bedroom; he wasn't really needed now. He would just play with one of the game consoles now; he saw their father with their mother.

"Orion, come here please." Optimus said as Orion walked up.

"Where is your brother?" Carly asked.

"With Annabelle Lennox, think she likes him." Orion said. "He's going to get cooties; if you ask me." Orion said.

Optimus bent down and could tell by a quick scan something was bothering his son.

"Orion, what is wrong?" Optimus asked.

Orion glanced up at his father; and sighed.

"I'm not important, dad; Martin is a prime and we are twins but Annabelle likes him." Orion said.

"I thought you were afraid of these cooties as you mentioned." Optimus said.

"I would take my chances if someone liked me too; but no one does, dad." Orion said with a sigh.

"Son, someone will like you, do you know it took me a long time to find the perfect mate. I didn't find a mate until your mother entered my life." Optimus said.

"Really...?" Orion asked.

"Yes, picking a mate is very important; and besides your brother is only being friends with Annabelle he is too young to pick a potential mate as are you." Optimus said.

"Thanks dad, I love you." Orion said as he went onto his dad's hand and hugged his face plates.

"I love you too, son." Optimus said.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – I do not own Tigger, Chip and Dale or Eeyore; they are owned by Disney lol and naturally I do not own Transformers Hasbro does. I also do not own Tweety bird either Warner Brothers do lol

Chapter 35

Orion, Martin and Annabelle were inside one of the other rooms on the Autobot base planning their next prank on several victims; one of which was their unsuspecting father, Optimus Prime. They had asked Que for help on a certain prank; which would be one completely awesome prank for their victims.

Annabelle helped the boys work up a very interesting prank; Que went into the room where Orion, Martin and Annabelle were at. "Younglings, I have the items you requested; but you will need to use the chips as I showed you, alright?" Que said.

"Alright, Uncle Que," Orion and Martin said together as Que showed them how to work them.

They had several prank victims lined up this time; which included their father this time.

...

It was about noon time when Orion, Martin and Annabelle were in the mess hall having some lunch together; when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rolled up together and looked startled a bit.

"What's wrong with you two?" Epps asked.

Silence...

"Oh come on, what is wrong?" Lennox asked.

The two frontliners narrowed their optics; and their servos crossed over their chest plates as they pouted.

"Oh could it be they got pranked themselves by our Prime's younglings?" Jolt asked.

"Talk, come on." Epps said.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at each other; and opened their mouths. However when they did the whole base was up in hysterical fits of laughter; because Sideswipe sounded like Chip and Sunstreaker sounded like Dale from Disney's Rescue Rangers.

"The two terror twins were finally outmatched; well I am impressed." Ratchet said.

Neither Frontliner said a word then; they just rolled away and were thinking of a way to get back at those younglings who wanted their help so desperately but decided to get them in their prank war. Well, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the best at pranks no one was going to show them up not even those three younglings; even if two were their leader and prime's sons.

Jazz walked up to everyone; he had a silly expression on his face.

"Oh no," Epps and Lennox both said.

Jazz opened his mouth; and the second he did. He sounded like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh on Disney; and he started to bounce around the base singing the Tigger song.

"A wonderful thing is a Tigger; A Tigger's a wonderful thing. Their tops are made out of rubber; their bottoms are made out of spring. They're bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is: I'm the only one!" Jazz said.

Everyone stood there utterly shocked; and confused at first at what they saw and heard from Jazz.

"Oh my," the Arcee triplets said with snickers.

However then Skids and Mudflap came over; and sat on the ground and started to play Patty cake together.

"Well would you look at that, it's not every day; that you see alien robots do that." one of the NEST guys said.

"Well just as long as it's not me or Lennox getting pranked and all; then it's fine." Epps said.

Starscream came out and in the voice of Tweety bird said. "I tawt I saw a puddy cat," Starscream said as a cat ran by and jumped on top of Epps head.

"You did saw a puddy cat." Thundercracker and Skywarp said as they all saw Optimus come out looking rather sad and depressed.

"Optimus what's wrong?" asked Lennox and Epps in a concerned tone of voice.

"Optimus...?" Megatron asked as Optimus remained silent just looking sad.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Jolt asked."You are so quiet..." Jolt said.

"Optimus, it can't be that bad, can it?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus frowned, and then opened his mouth; and what came out stunned everyone including Megatron. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Prime; hero, a mate and father sounded like Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh a cartoon character Disney.

"Woe is me, look at me; what am I going to do?" Optimus said in Eeyore's voice as Carly's eyes widened as she glanced around and saw three guilty kids their two sons and Lennox's daughter Annabelle.

Her eyes zeroed in on Orion, Martin and Annabelle; and she brought all three kids to the others; and needless to say three kids were very much in trouble for their pranks.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Author Note – I couldn't resist the part with Optimus mostly because Peter Cullen does both voices thought it was a hoot to add that. Okay now next chapter will have a very by the book Autobot arriving; and also we will get a glimpse at the enemy in the next chapter as well.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Somewhere out in space in another galaxy; and on a rather violent planet where illegal fights are held. There was a lot of cheering, as two beings were forced into a fight where only one lived. These fights the owners of the fighters got huge rewards for their fighters winning; but the fighters were captured and forced to fight; and if they tried to refuse they were broken until they did as they were told. A space pirate known only as Acer; stood watching as his fights won every fight. His fighters were good however the one owner of the arena pulled a fast one; and a team of new warriors were entered. A stranger who built and programmed giant robots that had brute strength and weaponry; of course this was seen as cheating by the others.

"What is this Kerr; no one can beat them," one of the other owners of another team said.

"That is the general idea," Kerr responded as he watched several of the different fighters of good teams get mangled by these new warriors.

Acer got angry over this breach of contract; he knew Kerr was a cheat but this went beyond unfair; this was most dishonest even for him. Acer stood far enough away as a cloaked being moved toward Acer.

"Looks like you could use better warriors," he said as Acer eyed him strangely.

"Do you have any suggestions I would gladly listen," Acer asked as the being merely laughed.

"I know of two..." he said.

Silence...

"Well, who are they?" Acer asked when the stranger remained silent.

"Optimus Prime and Megatron," he said calmly as Acer's eyes lite up with interest.

"Cybertronians, perfect." Acer said.

He knew neither Cybertronian would be easy to break; but especially Optimus Prime he would be very hard to break to do their bidding. He had also heard Megatron and his Decepticons had changed so this would be a challenge to capture and train them but not impossible not for him.

"Optimus Prime has a dragon guardian; you will need to get through him first." the being said.

"Good, I will hunt the creature if need be to get my hands on Optimus Prime and Megatron." Acer said. "It will take me awhile to get to Cybertron, though." he started to say.

"Cybertron is not where they are; they are on the planet Earth." he said.

"How do you know all this who are you?" Acer asked as the being merely laughed.

"My name is Hot Rod; and I will be in touch." he said as he disappeared making Acer wonder who he truly was exactly; and if he could be trusted.

The being walked away; as it seemed to just vanish into thin air as a fancy red sports vehicle rolled up and laughter came from the vehicle as it disappeared away from the area swiftly transforming into another vehicle form a jet form and taking off.

...

On Earth...

Prowl picked up energon readings from a ship; and reported it to Optimus.

"Can you tell who it is?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"Prowl...?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir, it's the commander; he's back." Prowl said.

"As in Commander Magnus is back," Optimus said with a sigh.

"Wait hold up, Ultra Magnus has been here before, Optimus," Lennox said.

"Yes, that is true, Major Lennox. However Commander Magnus is the commander of the Wreckers; and he is very by the book to the letter in fact." Optimus said.

Lennox and Epps suddenly understood what Optimus was getting at; and they smirked.

"So, pranks wouldn't be high on his lists of things to do, would it?" Epps asked.

"Oh Primus no," Ironhide said with a hearty laugh making Optimus roll his optics.

"Oh my, he was gone for all those pranks," Epps said with a laugh.

"Good thing too," Prowl said softly.

"Might be a good idea to warn the kids that Commander Magnus is off limits for pranks," Lennox said just as they learned Magnus' ship was arriving; which meant Optimus had to be right there right away to greet Commander Magnus.

So telling the kids to behave was not something he could do at the moment; which meant the kids had Magnus as fair game.

However right now Orion was trying to deal with something on his own; he was starting to see things in his mind and he didn't understand what it meant. He wanted help; and made the mistake of going to his brother; who pushed him away not believing him.

"Hey Martin, I see things in my mind; it's weird stuff." Orion said.

"What, yeah right. Stop looking for attention, you're not the special one I am the one who is going to be prime." Martin said as he and Annabelle left the area.

Orion sighed; no one took him seriously all because he wasn't important. He glanced at a picture of his parents; and he sighed he wanted to be like his daddy so badly. He was crazy about his daddy. He wanted to help others; and make a difference just like his daddy did.

He sighed; and realized that would never happen not in a million years would that happen; he was just not special enough for that and never would be.

...

Author note - Okay yes, Hot Rod is in it and he is very VERY evil; and yes there is sibling rivery between Orion and Martin but for different reasons. So yes, we will see how that pans out in the story...

Thanks for the alerts, follows, faves and reviews guys; you are the best!

Also please check out the other story in progress - Transformers 4 - Stand together or be destroyed


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Orion wandered over to his special spot on the base; he liked to think here. He wasn't in the mood to hear from his brother or even Annabelle. He wanted to tell his father about what he was seeing in his mind; but he didn't want his father to think him a baby or unable to do things for himself.

However to forgo that in favor of just trying to work it out for himself; because he thought he wasn't special enough. He wasn't smart or courageous like his father; or any of his father's soldiers. He headed for the cliffs; and was joined by GreyStar who sensed the boy's pain.

"Orion, would you like to talk?" GreyStar asked the boy.

The boy smiled; and glanced up at the massive dragon, and smiled at him. "Hello GreyStar, how are you?" Orion asked him.

Orion shrugged; and looked away from his father's guardian. Orion sighed then; as he looked back at the dragon.

"Do you think I am wanted, GreyStar; I mean truly wanted?" Orion asked.

The dragon looked shocked at his charge's words; which came from his mouth.

"Why would you say such a thing, Orion?" he asked.

Orion looked away at first ashamed of his words; but then looked back at GreyStar.

"Because Martin is a future prime; but he doesn't seem to like me. I want to be like daddy and help people; and I want to make a difference I really do." Orion said.

GreyStar sat by the boy; and smiled sadly at him.

"You do know everyone can make a different in this world; so of course you can help others and make the world a better place, Orion." GreyStar said.

Orion felt the energon tears were building up; and he hated it. He felt sad every time he thought of the possibly of Martin not liking him.

"Martin, thinks I an attention grabber." Orion said. "When I told him something," he added as GreyStar sighed as someone was approaching them unseen.

"Orion, you are not jealous of your brother, are you?" GreyStar asked as Orion looked shocked and hurt by the question then; but GreyStar had to ask it.

"I am not jealous of him, GreyStar; I swear I'm not." Orion said.

"Alright hatchling, are you sure?" GreyStar asked once more.

"Yes, I am." Orion said as tears ran down Orion's face.

"I needed to be sure, hatchling; because jealously leads to hatred that leads to very bad things happening." GreyStar said.

"Listen to him Orion; trust me I know what he is talking about." Megatron said walking up to his nephew.

"Uncle Megatron...?" Orion said.

"Orion, come here youngling." Megatron said as he sat down beside his nephew.

Megatron sighed, he thought about how he treated his own brother; and he knew jealousy when he saw it and it scared him. He did not want to see the same thing happen to Martin and Orion; that happened to him and Optimus. He would put a stop to this right now; before it escalated into an inferno no one could put out.

"Orion, do you know who Primus is?" Megatron asked.

"The creator of all Cybertronians and Primes," Orion said.

"That's right, now you have heard the phrase Primes are born not made, correct?" Megatron asked him.

"Yes," Orion said.

"Primus picked your brother to be a prime; but that does not mean you are not special as well. You will learn what you are special at; as you grow up Primus gifted you with something that you need to learn and use to help others. We just need to find that ability and help you flush it out and use for good." Megatron said as Orion thought about his things he saw in his mind.

"I see things in my mind, uncle Megatron." Orion said as Megatron glanced at him.

"You do, like what sorts of things?" Megatron asked.

"Faces and a place, a horrible place, but it only happens sometimes; and when it does it hurt my head and nose bleeds." he said.

Megatron froze, his nephew was receiving visions? He had to tell his brother right away about this; he had no choice.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After Orion had that conversation with his Uncle Megatron; Megatron went to speak with Optimus about the fact that Orion was getting visions.

He found Optimus working on something for both of his sons; it was a surprise he had been working on for weeks.

"Hello brother," Megatron said. "What are you working on?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Hello Megatron, how are you?" Optimus asked and said. "I am working on a surprise for my sons; although I am not really good at this sort of thing I should have gotten Que to do it." Optimus said with a chuckle.

"I remember how you used to build things; and you're probably right." Megatron replied with a chuckle.

"Wise aft," Optimus grumbled with a smile.

Megatron smiled sadly; and then became serious.

"I am good; but we need to talk." he said in a serious tone; which his brother picked up on.

"Oh about what...?" Optimus asked.

Megatron watched Optimus work on the project in front of him; and he had to admit Optimus was actually getting better at building things.

"What exactly are you doing?" Megatron asked once more.

"I told you, I am building something for my sons," Optimus said as he beamed with pride when he mentioned his sons.

Silence...

"Optimus, I was talking with Orion; I believe he might have been starting to become jealous of Martin." Megatron said.

Optimus sighed.

"I was afraid of that; which is why I wanted them treated the same." Optimus said.

"Optimus that's impossible one is a prime; however I think Orion has some special abilities." Megatron said.

"What do you mean they both are special without any titles or abilities; they are both my sons." Optimus said.

"Orion has been having visions," Megatron said.

"What kind of visions?" Optimus asked.

"He says he sees faces and things," Megatron explained. "And that his nose bleeds whenever he has seen these things in his mind." he added as Martin walked up; while Orion walked up not letting anyone see him; because he wanted to learn just for once if they were telling the truth before.

"Hey dad, hey Uncle Megatron," Martin said.

"Martin, what is this I hear that you picked on your brother about something he tried to come to you about?" Optimus asked.

"He told on me?" Martin snapped with a growl.

"No, I asked him about some things and I damn near had to drag it out of him." Megatron remarked as the boy crossed his arms over his chest then.

"He's jealous of me, dad; because I'm special and he's not." Martin said.

"Martin just because you are a future prime; does not mean you are better than your brother, is that clear?" Optimus said firmly.

"Dad, everyone knows primes are better than others; they are like royalty." Martin said with a smug smile as Megatron grimaced it was like he was seeing himself only younger now.

"I have never thought myself better than others; perhaps some past primes did but I do not. I will not allow one of my sons to be so smug and hurt his brother's feelings like this. Do I make myself clear on the matter, Martin?" Optimus demanded in a furious tone.

"Orion's a wimp anyway, dad; plus he was trying to make up things to make others think he is special which he isn't..." Martin said as he suddenly stopped in mid sentence when he saw the expression on his father's face plates.

His father was pissed, and a pissed off Optimus Prime was not good even Martin knew not to get his father so mad he couldn't form a sentence after.

"ENOUGH...!" roared Optimus as Martin went silence; while Orion ran toward his bedroom passing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the process as they glanced at him.

"Orion, what's wrong?" Sideswipe asked.

"Can't talk right now, Sides," Orion said as tears threatened to fall.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saw Carly walking out with Mikaela and talking to each other. They planned on flagging Carly down to let her know something was not right with Orion.

"Your sons are so cute, Carly." Mikaela said.

"Thanks so much, so how are you and Bee making out?" Carly asked.

"Great, he's so sweet," Mikaela said with a stunning smile most enchanting.

Orion ran into his room energon tears now ran down from his eyes. He grabbed a duffle bag; and began to toss whatever he could into it.

"No one wants me Uncle Megatron was wrong," Orion said as he ran over to one of the jeeps and hid inside and when one of the soldiers got inside and drove off; he had no way of knowing he carried precious cargo Optimus and Carly's son.

...

Prowl was tracking a rather large ship on the monitors; which had landed on Earth.

"Sir, there is a rather large ship; which landed on Earth." Prowl said.

"Where is the ship now?" Optimus asked.

"At this location," Prowl said giving Optimus the location he had gotten from the read out.

"Alright, we need to..." Optimus started to say until he heard Carly's frantic voice.

"Optimus..." Carly cried.

"Carly, what is it; what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"It's Orion, he's run away." Carly cried as Optimus' spark damn near froze from fear.

"What...?" Optimus and Megatron both demanded frantically.

This was not good not good at all...


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Warning Character death

Chapter 39

Optimus saw GreyStar and walked over to him his optics pleading; while his spark drummed and pulsed within its chamber.

"My son is missing can you help me to find him please, GreyStar?" Optimus asked with emotion straining in his voice coder.

GreyStar got to his feet and looked at his charge; his wings spread and prepared to take on the task.

"I shall take to the skies and find him for you, Optimus." GreyStar said as his massive wings spread wider and he took to the air.

Optimus and Megatron took to the skies as well, Optimus using his flight tech from Jetfire; and Megatron using his Cybertronian jet form.

GreyStar searched all over; while the other Autobots frantically searched for the boy below. Martin and Annabelle wanted to help, especially Martin; it was his brother who was missing and whether he wanted to believe it or not it was his fault his brother was missing.

"Mom," Martin said walking over to his mother who was with Mikaela; as Carly glanced up at her one son.

"Yes, what is it, Martin?" Carly asked as she wiped her eyes of tears and tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault, mom." Martin said as Carly pulled Martin into her arms.

"Martin, you have to learn being a prime does not mean you're better than your brother, okay? Do you see your father acting that way; he never acts like he is better than anyone else." Carly said and then added. "He is the sweetest mech I know; that's why I fell in love with him." she said.

"Awww mom, don't be all mushy; I hate that stuff." Martin grumbled as Mikaela smiled sadly at the boy.

Martin looked away then, while his own tears hit him at what he had done to his brother.

"I'm sorry mom, I really am." he said.

"It's not me or your father you need to apologize too; it's your brother, Martin." Carly said as Martin sighed.

What had he done...?

Several hours later...

Optimus and Megatron returned; but without Orion.

"Dad, I am so sorry," Martin said as Optimus bent to get eye level with his son.

"Emotions and feelings are fragile always remember that." Optimus said.

"I will, I'm sorry," Martin said.

"Let's hope GreyStar has better luck than we did." Optimus said.

...

Orion was hiding in the jeep; when another vehicle a black sports car came speeding up and sent the jeep flipping over with a fancy maneuver. The soldier was alive but slightly injured and he tried to pull himself from the wreckage; while Orion crawled out just as the sports car transformed and the mech stared at the boy with evil intentions.

"How delightful, Orion one of the sons of Optimus Prime; you will do nicely." he said as Orion tried to crawl away once more.

"Get away from me," he said.

"Kid, what are you doing in my jeep; Optimus will have my head. Get over her quickly, I will try to call him and Megatron." the soldier said.

"Who are you?" Orion demanded until he looked more closely at the mech. "I saw you in my mind; you're bad I am going to tell my father." Orion said.

"Actually I hope you do tell him," the mech said as he approached the boy as Orion tried to back away from the intimidating mech. "I am Lockdown, boy; I am a bounty hunter and guess who my targets are?" Lockdown snarled.

Orion kept trying to get away from the mech; he had no idea just how dangerous this mech truly was.

"Lockdown...?" Orion said as suddenly flames hit Lockdown knocking him to the side.

"Run Orion, you soldier hurry and get the boy to safety." GreyStar ordered as he attacked Lockdown once more.

The two battled fiercely holding their own; but Lockdown grew tired of this battle he wanted his two prizes and this dragon was keeping him from it.

"Enough of this beast," snarled Lockdown.

Lockdown grabbed GreyStar by the tail and flung the dragon against a building; which stunned the powerful ancient being. Lockdown approached GreyStar as his servo transformed into a long deadly spear like weapon. He impaled GreyStar, his tip of the spear pierced GreyStar's heart killing the dragon just as Optimus and Megatron approached.

The soldier had managed to get an SOS to Optimus about him having his son; and about Lockdown being very much alive.

"Optimus Prime and Megatron just the two mechs I wanted to see," Lockdown said as Optimus glanced at GreyStar his spark going out to the noble dragon; who risked his life for his son.

"Lockdown, you're dead how is this even possible?" Megatron snarled.

"That was not me; which was killed it was a clone, Megatron." Lockdown snapped.

"I will make sure you pay for killing my friend GreyStar," Optimus snarled as he pulled his sword out.

"I would love to battle with you both; but I have a job to do and that is delivering you both to the one who hired me." Lockdown said as he shot them both with something fast acting that paralyzed both Optimus and Megatron.

"Dad...!" Orion cried.

"No, stay there son that's an order," Optimus yelled as he collapsed followed by Megatron.

"How noble, Prime," Lockdown said as Lockdown's Vehicons came walking up and grabbed Optimus and Megatron by their servos and dragged them back to Lockdown's ship.

"Acer will pay me handsomely for them now." Lockdown said as he walked away leaving Orion scared to death and fearing for his dad and uncle.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Orion had heard what Lockdown said; he had heard someone named Acer wanted his father and uncle.

"No way, you're not getting my father and uncle; you damn cretin." Orion said as he turned to toward the sound of engines.

He saw Starscream landing along with Knockout; and Knockout had Martin and Annabelle with him.

"Orion, are you alright?" Martin asked as he ran toward his brother and grabbed him in a bear hug. "I am so sorry; I was an aft please forgive me." Martin said.

"You're forgiven that guy Lockdown killed GreyStar and has dad and Uncle Megs; he said he was taking them to someone called Acer." Orion said.

"Wait did you say Acer?" Knockout asked.

"Yeah," Orion said.

"Do you know him?" Starscream asked.

"Only by reputation, he's a space pirate has a group that fight for him at those space fights." Knockout said.

"Starscream," Said Laserbeak as he flew up.

"Soundwave sent me he has a lock on Lockdown's ship; and the others are getting ready to go after him." Laserbeak said.

"We are going, this is my fault they were caught and that GreyStar was killed." Orion said.

"No, it was mine; I chased you away with my words. I am going too and we will rescue them; understood Orion." Martin said.

"Alright," Orion said.

"I am going too; and don't hand me that BS that I am a girl; because that means crap, got it!" Annabelle said. "Now, give me a damn weapon!" Annabelle said.

"Optimus is so going to rip me a new face," Knockout said. "But alright come on, let's go."

Starscream jumped into the air and transformed his trine arriving as well as Blackout and Grinder.

"We are going to rescue our leaders and our prime; let's move now!" Starscream ordered as his trine roared in approval as they locked their weapons and got them ready.

Each of the kids got into Knockout vowing nothing would stop them from freeing Optimus and Megatron.

Starscream saw Lockdown's ship and he commed his trine.

:::::... There he is...:::::::: Starscream said.

::::::... We will keep him busy...:::::::

"How can we help; Knockout doesn't fly?" Annabelle asked.

"Wait GreyStar gave me an Allspark shard once; it could help I think." Orion said.

"Wait I like my rims," Knockout said as Orion put the Allspark shard on Knockout's dashboard and he changed into a triple changer both car and jet capability. "Juicy, I look damn good," Knockout mused.

"Let's go," Martin said.

Orion suddenly saw GreyStar; he had materialized to him. He spoke to GreyStar but didn't realize right away they were talking by means of telepathic means.

:::::... GreyStar I am so sorry you got killed by Lockdown...::::::::

::::::... It is not your fault hatchling; do you remember once you asked me about my colors I had at different times?...:::::::

::::::... Yes, you said colors gave you different powers for different elements; wait how are we talking without the others knowing?...::::::

:::::::... You have telepathic powers; which is why you receive visions. If you were a dragon you would be dark purple; and you would have powerful telepathic powers. You can also move things with your mind; as well as speak telepathically to someone who is already has telepathic abilities...:::::::::

::::::... Can we save dad and uncle?...::::::::

::::::... Yes, tell Knockout to have the five fliers distract Lockdown; and then you three get aboard his ship use your telepathic abilities Orion to free them...:::::::::

:::::::... Alright...::::::

"Knockout, tell the Trine and the two helicopters to distract; we are boarding that ship and getting dad and uncle." Orion said.

"You have a plan...?" Martin asked.

"Yes I do," Orion said as Martin smiled along with Annabelle.

"Let's do this thing then," Martin and Annabelle said as they high fived each other.

"Oh slag, I am in so much trouble." Knockout said.

...

A/N - I have a poll up for my newer story When the bow breaks please check it out and make a choice for a pairing thanks...


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Knockout watched as the Trine, Grinder and Blackout distracted Lockdown and he got the kids to the ship. Orion saw GreyStar spirit once more; he gave Orion weapons for him and his brother and Annabelle.

Martin was given the Apex armor; while Annabelle a special gun to use. Orion told them he had telepathic powers which GreyStar told him about; Martin looked at his brother.

"Let's show them no one messes with Optimus Prime's sons," Martin said as he and Orion touched fists.

The first thing they encountered on the ship was a pack of what looked like Cybertronian dogs; they came after them at once. Annabelle fired her gun and took out several of them; which she promptly got excited about.

"I got a few of them, and hey look at me and my bad self." she said.

Martin was wearing the Apex armor when Knockout transformed and came onboard with them. Lockdown had his ship set to fly itself while handled the pests onboard; he came face to face with Martin in the Apex armor. He narrowed his optics at the troublesome boy.

"I should let your father watch as I kill you, boy!" Lockdown snarled.

"You can try but I am not going down that easy; I am Optimus Prime's son." Martin growled.

"Like that is a step up," Lockdown snarled as Orion came from another side his eyes shined dark purple as he lifted his hand to several loosened parts on the ship.

The parts came whirling through the air and hit Lockdown which was the distraction they needed.

"Annabelle now," Orion said as she started to fire her gun at the troublesome bounty hunter.

Lockdown growled as the human femme youngling kept firing at him.

"I will not be taken down by sparklings; especially two of a wretched prime!" Lockdown roared.

"Too bad," Martin snarled as he came running with the Apex armor on and slammed his fist into Lockdown's face.

Orion glanced over seeing where their father and uncle were; he used his telepathic powers to open the locks to the cell to release his father and uncle.

Lockdown glanced at the young future prime; and he transformed his face into his blaster.

"I am going to kill you; do you honestly think that armor can save you, boy?" Lockdown demanded as he was suddenly grabbed and punched in the chest plates by Optimus Prime.

"No, but I can; do not dare touch my boys; Lockdown...Ever!" Optimus roared as he started to punch Lockdown without mercy; as Megatron also joined in punching the bounty hunter. "No one touches my boys; no one!" Optimus snarled punching Lockdown.

"We better put an end to that illegal fighting area too, Optimus," Megatron said.

"Yes, any of those illegal fights will be once more banned by me; anyone participating in them will get a heavy punishment." Optimus said.

Optimus and Megatron out Lockdown in stasis cuffs and deactivated all his weapons every single one of them. They returned the captive alien being Lockdown had as trophies; and they also headed for the planet which had the illegal fighting using Lockdown's ship.

...

It didn't take long to get there Optimus and Megatron; but as they landed Optimus found a secret area in the ship and there was a being who it was clear was dying.

"Optimus Prime, take this sword it is only given to the Knights of Cybertron; and you are the leader of the Knights of Cybertron take these gifts and use them well." the being said as his optics powered down.

Optimus had a lot of questions but now he couldn't ask them; he turned and headed out with his brother. Starscream and his trine, Blackout and Grinder along with Megatron didn't leave Optimus' side as he walked up to Acer and the leader of the area fights.

"I am Optimus Prime, this illegal fighting will be banned once more; and anyone from this day forth using, competing capturing warriors for this will be punished. I am Prime, I am a Knight of Cybertron by this I decree this." Optimus said as they made short work of the area.

They released all the fighters; and got medical aid for the ones hurt by the fights. The ones who ran it were arrested for their crimes; and the planet which held the fights was not fit for anyone so Optimus after having taken votes decided to have the aliens rebuild the planet to what could be achieved on the planet.

"Let's go home," Optimus said wanting to see his sons.

...

A/N One more chapter to this story/ also please check out my poll up on my profile for my new story...


	42. Chapter 42 - Ending

Chapter 42

Carly paced back and forth; while Mikaela tried to be there for here. Mudflap and Skidz watched Carly pace and they started to worry.

"Why ya doing think, yo I mean ya will drive yourself crazy if ya's keep doing that." Mudflap said.

"I am worried about my sons and Optimus; I don't want to lose them we are a family and I love them so much." Carly said.

"MOM...!" exclaimed Martin and Orion as she placed her hand over her mouth as tears ran down from her eyes.

"Boys...!" Carly exclaimed. "Oh Lord thank you," she whispered. "Where is your father?" she asked.

"Right here, my love," Optimus said as he walked up along with some of the NEST soldiers.

"Dad, GreyStar said I had telepathic powers; it's cool but I am just glad we got you home. I am sorry for running away; I was stupid and I am sorry." Orion said.

Optimus sighed, and then spoke.

"I am glad you are home safely but please Orion never run from your family again, promise me alright?" Optimus said.

Carly saw the fear that had been on Optimus' face plates; he was afraid he would lose his sons.

"Never again, dad; I promise you." Orion said.

"Annabelle..." Lennox said sternly as Annabelle gulped back fear.

"Hi daddy, what's up?" she asked as her mother walked up too tears in her eyes as well.

"What's up, did you just ask me what's up?" Lennox asked.

"Daddy, I had to go too," she said calmly.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Lennox asked.

"I had to make sure they didn't screw anything up, dad; jeez everyone knows girls are far more superior then guys." Annabelle said innocently.

Everyone got a big laugh from what Annabelle said; but as Optimus hugged his family in holoform he thanked Primus for them for all of them. He had his mate, sons, soldiers and his brother back; and an end to the war what else could he possibly have wanted back. But then he thought about the sacrifice they did lose; a friend and his guardian GreyStar. He was a true friend to him; and he hoped someday he would meet with him again and maybe one day he would.

Till all are one...

A/N – I wasn't sure how I was going to end this I toyed with the idea of bringing back GreyStar; but then I decided not to. I figured I would leave where if I chose to make another separate story from this one his spirit could help like the ending of this one. However if I do any one shots to this it won't be until way in the future or if the muse hits me after. Thank you for following this tale; now I have two

Transformers 4 – Stand together or be destroyed

When the bow breaks

I have a poll for the second story again please check it out and pick the pair; thanks so much and God bless each and every one of you.


End file.
